Dragonball Z Lives On: The Mystic Saga
by Ali Mystic
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIDAL SAGA The Z warriors have lived in peace for eight years. Piccolo has settled into the role of being a father. But someone is watching the Z warriors, studying them. But for what purpose? Piccolo's kids are about to find out. COMPLETE
1. A Preface

The fourth saga has now begun. Sorry that it took so long for me to get it out to you all. This is just a little preface to introduce the story. The poem sort of sets up the plot. **WARNING**: I have changed the rating of this fanfic to **R**. This story will possess blood, violence, mild cursing, and maybe rape in future chapters. Read at your own discretion.

****

Storyline: The Z warriors have lived in peace for eight years now. Piccolo has settled into the role of being a father and mentor to his children, Lidal and Pendril. But as always, peace does not last forever. Someone is watching the Z warriors, studying them. But for what purpose? Piccolo's kids, as well as the rest of the warriors' children, are about to find out . . . 

****

Excerpt: I want to write it all down, while it's still fresh in my memory. It seems so long ago now . . .   
Our goal was to observe and study while interacting as little as possible. Nothing to cause a drastic change or alteration in the timeline. Fat chance of that happening . . . 

__

Little Mystic Butterfly  
Such a simple creature you are  
But such a difficult journey you will make,  
For your fate was set before your birth. 

So once more rest upon my hand  
Say farewell to the world you know  
Then take off into flight  
Time to go beyond time. 

Such a distance you will go  
To a world that seems unreal  
Discover the mysteries of your fate  
As the ocean of history begins to churn. 

Let instinct take over  
Write upon the waters  
Send ripples throughout time  
And once again the waters still into peace. 

Now you belong in our world, my little Mystic Butterfly. 

Define _Mystic_

mysterious or involved in mystery. 

2. a person who deals in spiritual truths or knowledge or has had a spiritual experience.


	2. Prologue: It Was A Simple Beginning

Dragonball Z lives on:

****

The Mystic Saga

Prologue

****

10.19.##

Dear Journal

It's the middle of the night and once again I find myself unable to sleep. The thoughts in my head are going a mile a minute, turning over what has happened to me in the last couple of years, keeping me from achieving any kind of rest. As these thoughts and memories whirl around, I found that I want to write it all down, while it's fresh in my memory, before they begin to fade. It would make for a good story, actually. Not that any of my old friends would ever believe it was true. And to write a story, you have to go back to the beginning, from where it all started. Seems so long ago now. ****

It was a simple beginning really . . .

__

Such strange writings

That tell of things

Unknown to my world

Are they truth or are they lies?

"This proves that they existed! Why do you still refuse to believe?" The young blonde female scientist was enraged, as well as frustrated, with the Asian man who sat across from her.

The young man stared right back at her. "All I can see is that you've succeeded in building an oversized tin can. You don't know if it works or if it even does what it's supposed to. As I've said before, Mr. Toriyama wants irrefutable evidence."

Nearby, leaning against the wall, a young African-American woman shook her head as she listened to her superiors' conversation. She herself was skeptical as well but the machine they'd built was a near convincer. Suddenly she heard something that made her question her hearing.

****

. . . It would make for a good story, actually. Not that any of my old friends would ever believe it was true. . .

__

"You want evidence? Fine. I ask permission to take the machine back and see for myself whether or not the diaries tell the truth. And I ask that you come along as well, so that not even you_ can deny the evidence when you see it yourself."_

The blonde scientist remained utterly calm as the Asian and black American stared in utter shock at her. The Asian man lost his cool. "Are you insane? Have you even tested that thing?"

The blonde's eyes gleamed. "The only way to test it is to use it. What better way to test it then go back to then and there, hmmm? Come on. Aren't you the one who claimed it won't do anything, that it's an 'oversized tin can'?"

The Asian was starting to look red in the face. "Fine. If that's what you wish. I'll have to clear it with Mr. Toriyama first."

The blonde shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll doubt he'll deny my request. He was the one who agreed to have it built in the first place."

"Yes well." The Asian cleared his throat and then packed up his papers in his briefcase and turned to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Yondeiru?"

"Yes?" He glanced back.

The blonde smiled sweetly. "I plan on leaving in a week, so be sure to have everything you'll be bringing ready to go. Pack light. I plan on bringing a lot scientific equipment for research and study. And I plan on using it. You understand, right?"

"Of course," Yondeiru grounded out. He hightailed out before she could say another word.

Meanwhile the young African-American woman had remained silent. The scientist turned to her. "You've been awful quiet. What's the matter? Excited?"

The young woman blinked. "Excited? What do you mean?"

The scientist gave her a look. "Why, you're coming along of course."

The young woman gaped. "But I'm no scientist! I'm just working as your assistant to pay for my college tuition!"

"Nonsense. You'll be a big help. I know you're a big fan and you can help me sort things and keep track of everything."

"But you don't even know if this will work!"

"It will work." A grim look came upon the blonde scientist's face. "It has to."

****

. . . And to write a story, you have to go back to the beginning, from where it all started. Seems so long ago now. . .

__

A scientist looking to discover the unusual

A businessman looking to discover the reality

And a girl just wanting to discover herself

Where will their path lead them?

It was a simple beginning really . . . __

As the scientist started up the machine, the young African-American woman took a long look out the window, a studying gaze of what she was leaving behind. Deep down, she had a feeling, cold one, that many things would happen, horrible things, before she would see this place again. If ever.

A few feet away sat the Asian businessman, clutching his seat in fear. The machine was taking off and all three passengers strapped nervously into their seats. It seems that the machine could work after all. But where it would take them, was still a big question. Would they reach their destination? Would they find what they were looking for? Or would it be something totally different?

The woman again looked out the window and watched in awe as the view outside began to change. All she wanted was to go to college and hopefully become a writer. By becoming the assistant to a scientist, she hoped to earn the money to make that happen. But now it appeared, that she got more than she bargained for. And was maybe now in over her head. Crossing her fingers, she made a wish, as the machine continued its journey, taking them along with it.

****

. . . Or maybe it wasn't so simple.

__

Our journey has begun

The destination is as yet unrevealed

A destiny awaits us

A destiny that will change all and nothing.


	3. Chapter 1: Goal: Observe and Study

****

Chapter 1

****

10.19.## continued . . .

When we first arrived, I was amazed we were still alive. I hadn't taken in the implications of what our arrival meant or proved yet. Mr. Yondeiru headed to the nearest bush immediately to vomit what he had eaten that day and probably the day before as well. The good doctor was already off, like an excited little kid, running to explore and take readings and set up a base location for us to work in secret. As soon she discovered where the 'subjects' were located, she sent me to film them and photograph them and take readings while she analyzed the data back at the base. I was chosen for the job because I was quicker and much more agile and therefore I could hide and spy better. Besides, I knew all their names and personalities and what they were capable of better then she did. After all, I was the big 'fan'. 

Our goal was to observe and study while interacting as little as possible . . .

__

Peace of years

And joy in children

Cannot cover the anxiety

Felt deep within.

They were a blur in the sky, unable to be seen by any normal eyesight. Fists and feet flew as the three fighters sparred, two small ones working cooperatively against the larger one. A closer look revealed all three fighters to be Nameks. The large adult was well known as Piccolo. And his two opponents were children, his children to be exact. Eight-year-old twins named Pendril and Lidal.

Suddenly, Piccolo threw an energy blast and the twins barely dodged it. They were quick to throw their own blasts in retaliation, which Piccolo deflected. Powering up slightly, he created a melee of small ki balls and began tossing them randomly at the twins. Shouting, he said, "Concentrate on deflecting them rather than dodging!"

Concentrating, Pendril and Lidal worked hard to follow their father's instructions. They were able to deflect most of the ki balls with their hands and dodged the few they couldn't. During the midst, Pendril exchanged a glance with his sister and nodding, they flew together, back to back, and were able to deflect the last of them with no trouble, using their hands and feet.

Once all the ki balls had dissipated, Pendril and Lidal looked to their father for approval. Piccolo nodded, causing smiles to appear on the twins' nearly identical faces. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk back. His children were very strong, with his son being only slightly stronger than his daughter. The slightly would change to greatly when they were older. Lidal didn't mind though for she had inherited her mother's unusual speed and if Mirai Lidal was right, would soon outrace a Super Saiyan.

Turning his attention back to the children before him, Piccolo announced, "That's enough sparring for today. We'll meditate for an hour and then it's time for a lesson with your mother."

Pendril grinned and gave his sister a playful shove as they flew to the ground. Lidal shoved him back as they took off their boots and settled into a cross-legged position for meditation. The twins only wore boots when sparring for like their mother they were comforted by the Earth under their feet and went barefoot as much as possible. They wore their gis more often then they wore the Shizen style clothing provided for them by Kya. The gis were similar with Pendril's being purple with a red sash and red arm guards while Lidal's was blood red with a blue undershirt, blue sash, and blue arm guards.

Lidal and Pendril began to float off the ground as their breathing slowed and they went deep into their minds. Piccolo studied them. The twins got along better than anyone he knew. They were so attuned to each other they predicted the other's thoughts and moves, making them a great fighting team. And they really did look very much alike with their thick dark forest green hair and plant green skin with matching antennae and Shizen tattoos on their foreheads. But Lidal kept her hair in two braids down her back while Pendril kept his hair in a thick ponytail. Pendril also had the Chi mark upon his shoulder, which meant he would train to be a Chi beginning at the age of fourteen. Lidal would be trained as a backup so what happened to Kya wouldn't happen to her.

After making sure they were not faking it, Piccolo began his own session of meditation. As he went deep into his thoughts, his senses instinctively searched his surroundings, for what, even he wasn't sure of. Piccolo didn't know why but lately things around him seemed a bit off. And he couldn't put his finger on exactly why. Kya sensed it too but she didn't want to worry Piccolo. Piccolo was already worried though. Maybe it was because over eight years had passed and no new enemies had appeared. Mirai Lidal had said she had a happy childhood but there had been some hard times. And Piccolo was slightly anxious about what those hard times entailed.

An hour passed all too quickly and soon Kya could be seen walking out to them on the meadow. Embyr and Byrn swooped through the air behind her, following. Lidal would not be old enough for a sendragon partner 'til she was thirteen and Pendril would receive a yuudragon when he began his Chi training. Which was a relief to Piccolo. He could handle Byrn but he didn't get along well with Embyr at all. The little red dragon enjoyed pestering him. He could only imagine what the twins' dragons would be like.

Piccolo raised an eyeridge as Kya reached them. In her arms were several sticks of wood. "Just what exactly are those for?"

Quietly Kya kneeled to set the wood on the ground and set them up in two separate pyres. She stood up and straightened before answering. "Well, they've mastered earth and water. And though we have a few kinks to work on with air, they're ready to begin working with fire."

Pendril leapt into the air. "Alright! Finally!"

Kya gave an amused look as Piccolo turned around to frown at him. Pendril managed to look sheepish as Lidal tried not to grin. Piccolo returned his attention to Kya. "Are you sure about this? Fire can be stubborn when it comes to being submissive to another's control."

"Piccolo, they are ready. Don't worry," said Kya, trying to reassure him. "Learning to become part of the element and one with it is advanced lessons, remember? Right now they'll learn to work with it and bring it under their control." Silently she added, _Piccolo, they have excellent discipline of their minds. You made sure of that. Besides, you have good rapport with fire. They'll probably take after you._

Piccolo grunted but did not reply. But Kya knew from his mind that he had adhered. Kya smiled and turned her attention to the twins, who were waiting patiently. "Alright. Let's begin."

Pendril and Lidal exchanged looks. Sometimes they wished they could hear what went on in their parents' silent conversations. But then glancing back at their father, they thought, _Maybe we'd rather not know._ They quickly stood at attention as Kya began to speak.

"Fire is a wild element that lies close to the heart of the Earth. And thus you'll have to go deep within yourselves to call it forth." Kya paused and closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later as a stream of flame leapt from her fingers to the kindling. "Now this part should be familiar. Just like with the other elements, I want you to reach out with your minds and get acquainted with fire."

Obediently Pendril and Lidal clamed as if meditating only instead of going within themselves, they reached out to the two small fires before them. Pendril came in touch with it first, a heated, turbulent presence at the edge of his mind. As he furthered the contact, becoming familiar with it, he realized what his mother meant by 'wild'. A moment later he received a tight path from Lidal: _Now I think I understand why Papa doesn't like it when Ma works with fire!_ Pendril agreed with her.

In unison the twins pulled their minds away from the fiery element. They blinked, adjusting after acquainting with such a riotous element. Their mother took a moment to converse with the fire as well. "Good. Fire knows you. We can move on to the next step. I want you to reach within yourselves and try to call it forth, now that you recognize it. Only a little, enough to make a small ball in your hand. Now with fire, you need to remember to be firm. Earth is always willing; water and air you only have to be a little firm; fire you have show who's boss. All right? And go slow, be careful."

Pendril and Lidal nodded. Piccolo added an extra warning. "Stay in control. If you lose control, let go immediately."

"Yes, Papa." With that, Pendril and Lidal began, a little nervous after all those warnings. Concentrating, the twins searched for that heated presence. There was the comforting, welcome presence of the earth; the always busy but playful water; and the quiet, steadfastness of air. Lidal reached fire first, hidden deep as if it would go lose if it weren't. Taking a commanding tone, she coached it to let go of a little of itself in her hand. First her arm, then her hand began to grow hot. Holding out her hand, a burst of flame leapt up from it. Opening her eyes, Lidal sternly took control of the flame, condensing it into a little ball that burned brightly upon her small palm.

Beside her a few moments later, Pendril had his own little flame in his hand but had a small difficulty in making a ball of it. Piccolo gave them both approving looks as Kya nodded thoughtfully. "You two are very adept at this." Looking at them, she said, "You may release those balls now. But carefully."

Kneeling, the twins carefully dropped their flaming balls into the two fires before them. The flames burned a bit brighter, then calmed. Standing up, Pendril and Lidal noticed the position of the sun in the sky and exchanged looks. Pendril was the one to ask. "The sun is setting. May we take the meal basket to Chichi now?"

Glancing up, Piccolo and Kya saw that the sun was indeed setting and exchanged looks. With her rapport with Earth, Kya grew the best vegetables and fruit around. She grew extra to trade with Chichi for her famous bread and rice and occasionally meat if they grew tired of fish. After a moment, Piccolo, "Don't dawdle."

Grinning, Pendril and Lidal raced off to the cottage at the edge of the meadow. It looked different now. As a gift, Gohan and Krillin had added stairs and a second floor with two rooms for the twins. Smiling Kya put out the fires and headed back at a slower pace with Piccolo. Just as they reached the door, two green blurs raced by, taking off into the sky.

Shaking her head, Kya went inside to begin dinner while Piccolo went to the roof to meditate. Pendril and Lidal were back within a half-hour with the rice and a loaf of bread. Dinner was ready by the time the stars came out. During dinner, Pendril put forth a question. "Papa, while you train with Uncle Gohan tomorrow, may Lidal and I play in the woods with Pan?"

Piccolo glanced at Kya as he took a bite of rice. Kya shrugged. "Its fine with me. But no fooling around with your powers, got it?"

Pendril and Lidal nodded. They finished their dinner and were doing the dishes when Lidal put forth another question. "Ma? May I sleep within a tree tonight?"

Piccolo raised an eyeridge as Kya frowned. With the regenerative abilities they inherited from their father, the twins didn't need to sleep in a tree like their mother to regain energy or heal unless it was really necessary. They usually slept in beds in their rooms. "Why?"

Lidal shrugged. "It would be nice. We haven't done that in awhile. Something strange is going to happen soon. I might need the extra energy."

Piccolo frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"I just have this feeling. Something is going to happen and were going to meet someone new."

Piccolo and Kya exchanged looks. Although Mirai Lidal claimed her gift of Sight didn't manifest until she was thirteen, Piccolo wasn't so sure if she didn't always have it and no one noticed. Little Lidal always had a sense of when someone was going to get hurt or something unusual was going to happen. Like now. Piccolo turned back to Lidal. "Is this someone new a bad person?"

Lidal shook her head emphatically. "Oh, no. Not bad. Just . . . not normal." Lidal paused. "So may I?"

Piccolo sighed. They would just have to wait to see if she was right. He looked up in startlement as he heard Kya say, "I don't see why not."

"May I as well?" asked Pendril.

"Sure," answered Kya. She caught the look from her husband. _We haven't had time for ourselves for awhile, Piccolo. With Pendril and Lidal outside we can have some privacy. Don't worry. Kaachi will protect them. _Kya paused. _I've, well, missed . . . _and she sent a mental picture.

Piccolo quirked both eyeridges in surprise at his wife but had to admit he wouldn't mind. Piccolo harumphed but Kya smiled and blushed as she received his mental reply. Luckily, the twins didn't notice as they hurried to finish the dishes. They wanted to talk with Krechi before going to sleep. Sometimes it was weird to think your grandmother was the planet you lived upon and that she was an all powerful being but you would never be able to talk or see her face to face. She didn't have one. Not really.

The last dish dried Pendril and Lidal ran out to the forest that lied near the cottage and picked two good trees to slip into. Within the cottage, the light went out as Piccolo took his mate into his arms and they slipped into their bedroom. Later that night, as he lay exhausted by his sleeping mate, Piccolo couldn't help but ponder his daughter's words. Although peace reigned without, there was still that underlying tension as if someone was waiting, watching. But Piccolo still couldn't figure out why.

As the green man fell into a restless slumber, some distance away, high in a tree, a shadow moved. A closer look revealed it to be a person, a human woman to be exact. In her hands was a large black camera. Quietly she slipped it into the gray bag on her shoulder, then cautiously climbed down the tree. Hitting the ground, she crept away into the forest.

__

A mysterious watcher

Hidden beyond their sight

She knows of them and their ways

But she is a stranger to their world.

The door slammed as the young African-American woman entered the ship, which had become a lab and living quarters. Across the room, a blonde woman worked busily at her laptop. "Don't slam the door," she said distractedly.

Grumbling, the young woman set her gray bag on the table beside the computer. Stretching to work out all the stiff muscles from sitting still so long in such an unusual position, she began her report of the day. "I got some footage of Piccolo sparring with his kids. That's the Namek, remember? And of that strange woman, their mother, teaching them to work with fire. Oh, I found out the kids can disappear into the trees just like the mother. I got shots of that with the camera. But I still haven't figured out why or how they can do that. Or who exactly their mother is." She paused in her stretching. "Personally I'd really like to know how a supposedly asexual Namek has a wife and two kids. Twins, no less."

The blonde woman finally looked up at her companion and reached for the bag. "I would like to know that as well. Fire, you said? That woman has the most amazing abilities. It's as if she's some sort of nymph or elemental from one of those ancient myths. I do wish you could get closer and tape their conversations. Maybe you could learn more that way."

The blonde's voice drifted off as she took out the video camera and rushed over to the VCR to play the tape. The African woman sighed. "We've been over that before, Dr. Aleks. If I get any closer they'll be able to sense me and then they'll want to know why I was there and then our cover is blown. The device you created only dims my life energy to make me seem like a squirrel or chipmunk until I get to close and they can sense more then that."

"Yes I know that. And I'm working on it. Did you take any energy readings?" asked Dr. Aleks as she began reviewing the tape in slow motion so she could actually see the fighters sparring. "What I wouldn't give for a DNA sample," she murmured as she watched in fascination.

The young woman shook her head and ignored that comment while answering the previous question. "I took some towards the end of the spar and during the fire lesson. The data is in the bag."

"Good, good. What's the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Well, Piccolo will be sparring with Gohan, which should be intense. Besides Vegeta, they're the two strongest fighters. The real true strongest was Goku but he's dead and from indications he died more recently the Cell event, so I don't know who killed him. I believe the kids plan on playing together while their fathers train. Since I didn't go to Capsule Corp., I don't know what the Briefs' plans are."

The young woman paused and looked around. "Where's Mr. Yondeiru?"

"Mr. Yondeiru went to bed early. He hasn't been sleeping well. He's been so edgy lately. He really should learn to relax. No one's going to discover us way out here. As long as we continue to be careful." Briskly Dr. Aleks walked back to the bag and took out a small reel of paper printed full of numbers and began reading.

Plopping into a chair, the young woman made a decision. "Dr. Aleks, I want to take the day off tomorrow. I've earned it. If I spend another day up in a tree, attempting to staying as still as a mouse to keep from being spotted and try to take readings, I may curl up and die."

"Don't be ridiculous. You won't die."

"Dr. Aleks, _please_."

The good doctor heaved a big sigh. "Oh, all right. I guess I can play the spy for the once and take the readings and film. But I want you take the camera and get some more shots of the kids while they're playing tomorrow. I want to see how they interact."

"Come on, doc. They probably act like any other normal kid. Why not send Mr. Yondeiru? All he does around here is sulk and complain. He wants to go home, you know."

"Please. You're a much better photographer. Besides, he probably never spent a day camping or climbing trees in his life. And I told him before we left that I was conducting a full study, which takes weeks. Just humor me."

"You know very well that he thought that the machine would never work." Dr. Aleks glared at her. The young woman took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Fine. I'll develop the film and then go out tomorrow. But I'm not leaving 'til after lunch. A _late_ lunch. I plan on sleeping in for a change."

Yawning loudly, the young woman stood and grabbing the camera from the bag, headed off to the makeshift darkroom, which was also where she slept in a makeshift cot. The scientist didn't even notice her exit as she entered the new readings into the computer.

Our goal was to observe and study while interacting as little as possible. No influence in their lives. Nothing to create a drastic change or alteration in the timeline. Fat chance of that happening . . . 

__

The mystery is just beginning to appear

For the mystic one is just fluttering her wings

She has said good-bye to her old world

But has yet to say hello to her new one.

****

Author: Well, that's just the start of it. Let me know what you think. I've also put two new drawings up at my site as well. Go check it out. (Site is listed in my profile.)


	4. Chapter 2: Someone New

****

Chapter 2

****

10.19.## continued . . .

I don't know what made us think we get away with spying on them without getting caught or altering the timeline. We were interfering just by being there. It was one of the simplest laws of physics. Dr. Aleks should have realized that. But she was too busy trying to learn as much as possible as fast as possible to think of that little fact. And she kept pushing me to not be so cautious, to get closer. She placed too much faith in herself and in me. Mr. Yondeiru was completely useless. He should never have come. We would have been better off without him. ****

I hadn't signed on to be a spy. Or a scientist that viewed these people as subjects to be researched and studied. I was slowly buckling under the pressure and strain. It was only a matter of time 'til one of us screwed up and we were discovered. Of course, that one person ended up being me . . .

Excitement is more than expected

As a prediction comes true

And a new friend is made

A friend with many secrets.

Laughter could be heard from within the trees as three happy children from unusual backgrounds played tag beneath the branches. Suddenly a shout rang out, halting their play.

"Pendril! Lidal! Pan! Marron and Bra are here!" The voice was that of Videl, Pan's mother. Her words made all three children groan collectively. Fourteen-year-old Marron was nice and when she was in charge, she was pretty easy-going and willing to do anything fun. But seven-year-old Bra was slightly spoiled and very girlish, which meant she hated fighting, sports, and any game that was too rough.

So Pendril, Lidal and Pan came out of the woods near Videl's and Chichi's houses to greet the approaching Marron and Bra. "What are you guys doing here?" blurted out Pendril. "I though Goten was supposed to be watching us."

Marron shrugged, unruffled. "Vegeta and Trunks came over to spar with him and Gohan and Piccolo. Bulma's working, while Chichi and Videl are taking your mother shopping. So Goten fetched me from Kame House to watch you guys and Bra."

"Yep! Besides, we haven't seen Marron in weeks while we see Goten all the time!" cried out Bra.

Pan grumbled. How do you tell a girl like Bra that she was the one they minded being there, not Marron? Marron noticed Pan's look and knew what it meant. Pan and Bra were always at odds with each other, what with six-year-old Pan being such a tomboy. She got along much better with Pendril and Lidal, even though they were two years older. Pan and Bra were already casting each other dirty looks.

Taking control, Marron clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay! So what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we were playing tag before you guys showed. It'll be much more fun with two more players," suggested Lidal.

"Naw! That involves too much running. Why don't we play a game inside the house, where it's cooler?" said Bra. Her remark was like setting a match to a firecracker.

"It's not hot out here! You're just making excuses!" cried Pan.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey you guys! No fighting!" commanded Marron, stepping in between the two, who could fight like cats and dogs if one let them go on. Both girls stuck their tongues out at each other from around Marron. Pendril and Lidal exchanged looks and shook their heads. Their father taught them not to break out into silly fights over trivial things.

"Pan is right, Bra. It really is too nice a day to play a game inside. But you don't have to be rude about it, Pan," Marron said, attempting to be diplomatic and stern. She racked her brain, trying to think of a game that Bra wouldn't outright refuse. "I got it! How about we play hide and seek? That doesn't require too much running and we can play it outside. What do you think?"

Marron glanced at the twins, a pleading look on her face for them to help her out here. Pendril spoke first. "Hide and seek is a good game. Great thinking, Marron."

Lidal nodded in agreement. Pan backed down. "Um, sure. Hide and seek is fine."

Marron glanced down at Bra. "Is it alright with you Bra?"

Bra shrugged. "I guess hide and seek is okay."

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who's IT first!" yelled out Pan.

A round of rock, paper, scissors revealed Marron would be IT first. Within two minutes Marron was sitting upon an overly large tree stump, her hands over her eyes, counting to seventy-five. Giggling, Pendril, Lidal, Pan, and Bra scattered into the woods to find hiding places.

Bra quickly found a cluster of large rocks to hide behind, not wanting to rip her dress in the bushes. Peeking around the rocks, she saw that Marron and the tree stump for the base were still within sight. She didn't want to stray too far, for she didn't know the woods as well as the others.

Pendril went deeper into the forest without hesitation, heading to the location of some bushes he knew would be good for hiding and that hung with some delicious ripe berries he could snack on for a tide over 'til it was dinnertime.

Lidal and Pan decided to tag team, running to the river nearby where the trees along the bank had more branches and were therefore much easier to climb. Marron would never think to look for them up a tree. The two hustled up the branches of the tallest one as they heard Marron's voice faintly call, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Marron walked slowly away from the huge tree stump, listening carefully for any suspicious sounding rustles or high-pitched giggling. Being only human, she had no enhanced hearing like her charges but if she was patient, the kids usually revealed themselves through some silly antic. Although if they were seriously training, Lidal, Pendril, and Pan could be very silent if it was needful.

Marron walked right by the large grouping of stones, not noticing the blue-haired figure hiding behind them. Seeing her chance, Bra darted for the tree stump, tagging it just as Marron turned around. "HA! Now you can't tag me!"

"Huh. Well, don't move from that spot. I've still got to find the others." Marron turned back to the forest to continue her search. Slowly Marron counted down from five, knowing Bra absolutely did not like being left alone. Just as she reached two, she heard running footsteps and Bra's voice yell, "Wait! I'll come with you!"

Smirking in amusement, Marron said, "Alright. But you have to be quiet."

Bra nodded. Ten minutes later she was complaining loudly that she was bored. Marron shook her head and then suddenly clapped her hand over the younger girl's mouth, a finger on her own lips. "Shhhhh."

Then they both heard it. It was a chewing sound, as though someone was eating, and it was coming from the bushes over to the right. Indicating Bra to not move, Marron carefully crept to the bushes, which she could now see hung with ripe boysenberries, a particular favorite of a little green boy she knew.

Abruptly Marron jumped and grabbed a shoulder clad by a purple gi. "Gotch ya!"

"AAAH!" With a great shout, Pendril jumped up, tossing to the ground the several berries in his hands. Marron saw that both hands were covered in the sticky red-black juice of boysenberries. Bra giggled as Marron clucked her tongue in a motherly imitation then let out a little giggle herself.

"Couldn't resist, could ya? Well, now you're IT."

Pendril grinned sheepishly, then glanced around. "Where are Lidal and Pan?"

"Haven't found them yet. Come on. You can help with that." Marron walked off, with Bra following, still giggling. Busily licking his fingers clean, Pendril hurried after. They went to the river where they all got a drink and Pendril washed the stickiness from his hands. They were careful, as the river was still slightly wild from the winter thaw. Drying his hands, Pendril's sensitive ears picked up what sounded like a suppressed giggle from above his head. Determining which tree it came from, Pendril began slowly walking in the opposite direction, trying not to look suspicious.

Finished drinking the water, Marron looked up, wiping her mouth. Confusion entered her eyes. "Bra, where's Pendril?"

Before Bra could answer, the two heard shrieks from above and to the left. Scrambling to her feet, Marron watched in horror as Lidal fell from a tree into the river. She watched as Lidal hit a rock and then as the current took her unconscious body downstream.

"LIDAL!" Marron began running, unsure of what to do, but not wanting to lose sight of her. She was prepared to leap into the water when Pendril and Pan appeared before her.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Turning to the water, Pendril quickly plunged his mind into it's being, taking control of the turbulent waters. Shaping the water into a hand, he grabbed his sister and brought her to the shore. Pan and Marron quickly took a hold of her and pulled her further onto dry ground while Bra hovered anxiously.

Thanking the river, Pendril pulled his mind free and ran to them, falling on his knees beside his sister and began babbling. "I'm so sorry! I heard them in the tree and I just wanted to scare them and I flew up and yelled and then Lidal tripped and she–"

"I understand, now quiet." Marron leaned forward, putting her ear to Lidal's mouth. "She's not breathing."

"What do we do?" cried Pendril.

"Marron! Help her!" yelled Pan.

"I don't know CPR" Marron began to panic as Bra began to cry. "I . . . I don't know what to do!"

"I'll go get help!" yelled Pan, jumping to her feet. Suddenly a figure appeared beside her. "Let me through. I can help."

Shocked, all Pan could do was moved aside as the newcomer crouched beside an equally shocked Marron. "Will you let me help?"

"Please help her! She's my sister!" pleaded Pendril.

Marron nodded and moved over. The stranger kneeled beside Lidal's still prone body and began to perform CPR. The others watched, tense with fear. Tilt chin, five breaths, five chest thrusts, check pulse. Begin cycle over. Tears streamed down Pendril's cheeks and Marron was losing hope when suddenly Lidal began to cough and gasp. The stranger tilted her and patted her back as she coughed up all the water she inhaled.

"There. She'll be alright now," said the stranger.

"You saved her. You saved Lidal." Marron wiped her eyes in relief as Bra hugged her and Pan cheered. Pendril could only sit there and stare at his twin, who'd he nearly lost.

Lidal opened her eyes and looked at everyone in confusion at their antics. Glancing into her twin's eyes, realization came over her. Groggily she sat up and hugged him. _I'm so sorry Lidal._

It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Pan hugged them both, crying, "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"We were so worried about you!" said Marron as she and Bra joined in the hug. Feeling uncomfortable and hoping not to be noticed, the stranger began to sneak away. Marron noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from the group hug, getting to her feet. "Don't go! Let us thank you!"

The kids scrambled to their feet as well as the stranger stopped in her tracks. They studied her, now that they weren't full of panic and worry. She was a young human woman of about Goten's age, standing at about 5'8'', with light brown skin, and hair that was black and short, just covering her neck. She wore a pair of baggy black pants, black boots, a white T-shirt that hugged her curves and stopped just above her waist and a bright purple sort of vest that went down to mid-shin of her leg. Her dark brown eyes watched them wearily from behind a shiny pair of thick purple glasses and a large gray bag hung across her shoulders.

Pendril stepped towards her unafraid. "Thank you, for saving my sister. I don't know what I'd do without her. I could have lost her and it would have been all my fault."

Crossing the distance, Pendril hugged her. The woman froze in surprise. Looking down at him, she seemed to think hard about what he said. Then gently she removed his arms and kneeled before the young green boy. "It was not your fault. It was an accident. And you don't have to thank me."

Her voice was deeper then most female voices but it sounded much better to Pendril's sensitive ears. Lidal stepped forward and together the twins hugged the crouching woman, immobilizing her. "Of course we have to thank you," said Lidal. "It's not everyday that someone keeps you from dying."

Hesitatingly the woman hugged the twins back. The other three stepped forward just as the woman let go and stood. "I should go now. And this little girl should go home and rest."

"I feel fine," Lidal proclaimed.

"Won't you please stay?" asked Marron. "We don't even know who you are."

"Please stay!" cried Pan.

"You could play hide and seek with us," suggested Bra.

Pendril just stared, silently pleading. The young looked at all of their faces and relented, though she knew she would regret it later. "I guess I could stay for awhile."

"YAY!" cheered all the kids.

"I'm Marron," announced the pig-tailed teenager, shaking the young woman's hand. Letting go, she pointed to the kids one by one. "These two are Pan and Bra. And the twins are Pendril and Lidal."

"What's your name?" asked Bra.

The young woman faltered before answering. "My name's Katherine . . . but people call me Mystic."

"Why do they call you that?" asked Pendril, curious.

The newly introduced Mystic shrugged. "Some people think me mysterious just because I don't walk up to them and reveal everything about myself on the spot."

"You keep secrets. Everyone does," said Lidal.

"Well, I guess I just keep more secrets than most," replied Mystic. Her remarks deterred any more questions they might of had.

Marron raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Pan spoke up. "Do you want to play hide and seek with us? Pendril is IT."

Mystic wavered. "I haven't played hide and seek in years." She paused. "But I guess I could give it a go."

"Great! We can hide together!" announced Lidal, grabbing the older woman's hand and dragging her away.

For the next few hours Marron, Pan, Bra, Pendril, and Lidal played several rounds of hide-n-seek with their new friend, Mystic. Finally tuckered out, the six of them collapsed onto the grass of a small clearing to watch the sky and listen to the birds while trying to regain a second wind.

Pendril lay upon his stomach, head propped up on his hands, watching the strange young woman who sat a few feet away. He was curious about her but was afraid to ask the questions he was thinking. Did she have any family? Where did she live? What was she doing before she helped them? Pendril pushed his thoughts aside as he watched a pretty blue butterfly flutter around. Although they tried several times, he and his sister could never catch one. He watched, fascinated, as Mystic held out her hand and the butterfly slowly came to rest upon it.

"How did you do that?" breathed Lidal in awe. She was sitting beside Pendril and had seen the whole thing as well.

"If you have enough patience to be still and wait long enough, a butterfly will always come to you," whispered Mystic, careful not to move. They all watched as few moments later the butterfly floated up to Mystic's face as if saying good-bye and then fluttered away. Mystic relaxed her posture with a sigh.

"That butterfly seemed to really like you. Do you have a bond with them?" asked Pendril.

"Don't be silly. I'm just human." Mystic became thoughtful. "I've always liked butterflies though. And I suppose I'm like them, in a way."

"In what way?" asked Marron, interest piqued.

"Well, we're wanderers, never staying in one place for very long," explained Mystic. Looking at all the puzzled faces around her, she asked, "Have you ever heard the story of the very first butterfly?"

Marron and the kids shook their heads. "Nope. Tell it to us."

"Alright." Mystic sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. Closing her eyes, she recalled the story to her mind.

"A long, long time ago, people didn't write words down. And so the only way to hear stories was by word of mouth. The people who told these stories were called bards and were highly honored for the important role they fulfilled. They never stayed in one town for very long, traveling from town to town. By traveling, they gathered the news and spread the news. And learned more stories for there was always some new hero who performed a good deed or went on a great adventure. But there was one bard who was rather plain-looking and would have been ignored a lot if it wasn't for his wonderful talent at storytelling, keeping his audiences at rapt attention to the very end. And this bard believed in telling the absolute truth, no matter what. 

Now there was a new hero and all the bards were embellishing his good deeds. But this one bard did not embellish. He told the truth. So when he arrived at the next town, the town welcomed him with the usual courtesy of free meals and place to stay. That evening the bard sat beside the fire of the inn and told the stories of the new hero. And he told the truth. Of how the hero was such an idiot he couldn't speak more then four-letter words and his armsbearer had to tell him how to slay the monster. That he had such a temper that he killed his own brother in a fit of temper. That he was so vain he spent more time in front of the mirror then at practice with his sword.

The townspeople were horrified at these truths. Word reached the hero of this bard that told the truth and he hunted him down and beat him to a pulp. The townspeople thought it wasn't enough and had their magician turn the bard into a caterpillar, which was too slow to travel anywhere and therefore unable to tell another story. And since the bard was plain looking, a caterpillar will always be plain. But the gods took pity on this honest bard and so gave him a gift. For the gift to take hold the caterpillar had to make a cocoon and sleep there for several weeks. When he emerged, he was a beautiful butterfly, which could travel everywhere, and be admired. And so a butterfly is always a wanderer, learning of truths that nobody knows but to afraid to tell."

So involved was she in her tale, Mystic was startled when she heard clapping. Opening her eyes she saw that it was Marron and the kids who were clapping. Mystic blushed in embarrassment.

"That was a good story," said Bra.

"Where did you learn that story?" asked Pan.

"I read it, in a book. I like to read a lot," answered Mystic.

"You really are very much like the butterfly. Not only are you a wanderer, but you're a storyteller as well. A good one," remarked Marron.

Mystic blushed even deeper and nervously fiddled with the silver necklace around her neck. Pendril noticed with amusement that the charm that hung from the chain was a delicate little butterfly. Seeing the strange light glinting off it, he looked to the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. "It's time to go back. Papa will be mad if we're late."

Mystic's blush disappeared as she jumped to her feet. "I didn't realize I'd stayed so long. I should have left a long time ago."

"Oh please. You've stayed so long, you might as well stay for dinner and meet our parents," begged Lidal.

For some reason, Mystic paled at the mention of parents. "Oh, no! I can't! Please don't tell your parents about me!"

"What's wrong? Why don't you want us to tell our parents about you?" asked Marron, frowning.

Mystic floundered in her explanation. "Um, well, it's just that I'm, um, a bit of a hermit and that, um, I prefer my privacy. So I'd really appreciate it if you kept me a secret."

"We understand," said Lidal.

"Our mother used to be like that, 'til she met our dad," said Pendril.

Marron shrugged. "Okay. If that's what you want. Our lips are sealed. Right guys?"

"Right," said the kids in unison.

"At least walk us back?" asked Bra.

"Just to the edge of the woods," promised Mystic.

The walk back was quiet. Marron and Mystic gave piggyback rides to a tired Bra and Pan on the way. They had just reached the tree line where the giant tree stump stood when Pendril broke the quiet.

"You know, your name just doesn't sound right."

"What?" said Mystic as she set Pan down on the ground. Marron stared in puzzlement at Pendril as she set Bra upon the stump.

"Your name, Mystic. It sounds . . . incomplete," said Pendril.

Marron glanced at Mystic. "It does seem to need something more."

Mystic raised an eyebrow. "It's just a name."

Lidal frowned in thought. "How about Ali? Mystic Ali?"

Mystic raised the other eyebrow. "Ali?"

"It means butterfly in the Shizen language," explained Pendril.

Mystic's eyebrows both went down as she frowned. "Shizen?"

"Wouldn't Ali Mystic sound better?" suggested Pendril.

Lidal smiled. "Perfect. From now on, you are Ali Mystic."

Mystic shrugged. "If you say so."

"Yep, we do! Good-bye!" said Pan as she ran off, smelling dinner.

"Good-bye Ali!" The rest ran after Pan, waving good-bye to the young woman. Lidal lingered, giving her another hug.

"Good-bye, Ali Mystic. We'll see you again, right? That's what friends do."

"Maybe." The newly renamed woman watched as she ran off. "Bye."

As they reached Videl's house, Lidal said to Pendril, "I told you we'd meet someone new."

It was only a matter of time 'til one of us screwed up and we were discovered. Of course, that one person ended up being me. Once I'd realized what I'd done, I was too shocked to really think straight and so I stayed with them 'til they left. As I watched them go, I feared what I had done and what would happen because of it . . . ****

Author: Now can you guess who the mysterious character is? But there is more that has yet to be revealed. Even I am not entirely sure of what will come next in this story. My description of the new character was rather poor so I've put up new drawings at my site of her. She is similar to me but much more prettier than I. Please review and let me know if I'm doing bad with this story and need to improve it or change it.


	5. Chapter 3: First Blood

****

Author: Hi Everyone! I'M BACK!!! You guys probably thought I dropped off the face of the Earth, didn't you? I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. College took up most of my free time. To make it up to you guys, I've posted two new chapters. I'll write as fast as I can to get more done. I've also added a ton of new stuff to my website so please visit and check it out. I've been working hard to catch up before the new semester starts, so how about a little praise? R&R!

P.S. Yes, the character Ali Mystic is based upon myself the author. I couldn't resist. So I'm going with the overdone plot and put myself in the story. But in a way not usually done. By the way, I'm updating the rating of this story to R. This chapter will be bloody and some terrible things will happen in the future chapters. But I think you guys can all handle it.

****

Chapter 3

****

10.19.## continued . . .

Our cover wasn't blown quite yet. As long as I didn't talk too much and as long as the kids thought it okay to keep me a secret, we were safe. But with such a fragile situation and mounting tension amongst ourselves, how long could it last?

Not long.

With Dr. Aleks giving me such a large work load and Mr. Yondeiru complaining all the time, I couldn't stand to be in that ship with them. So I went to find better company. I didn't think it could hurt to strike up a friendship with the kids. Dr. Aleks was even quite willing to let me go, saying she wanted me to get more information we can't get by watching. I was beginning to think she was hiding something from me.

But when she first found out about my little rescue, Dr. Aleks was madder than a hornet . . .

"What were you thinking?! You've blown our whole cover! How are we supposed to study them if they know about us?!" ranted Dr. Aleks as she paced back and forth in the lab.

Mystic stood calmly before her, taking the rant with growing annoyance. Mr. Yondeiru sat off to the side, becoming rather nervous at the thought of those strange people knowing of their existence.

Losing her patience, Mystic yelled back. "I was thinking that I didn't want a little girl to die. And besides, our cover wasn't blown. They don't know of you or this lab."

"That still doesn't excuse what you did. Do you forget we are in the past here? Saving that girl's life could have serious repercussions on the timeline. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she was meant to die?"

Mystic shifted her feet as she turned her eyes away. She had had that thought, along with many others, but instead of giving them further scrutiny, she had pushed them away. She had saved Lidal's life and was not going to regret it, no matter what.

"Now," began Dr. Aleks, calming a bit. "I want you to be extra careful from now on and you are to have no further interaction with those children."

"Oh, come on. The kids are really nice. And they expect to see me again. I don't see what harm it could do; the main damage has already been done. Besides, I've been at this for weeks and could use some off time."

Dr. Aleks raised an eyebrow. "And who would assist me?"

"You could take over more of the spying and Mr. Yondeiru could stand to do some more work around here," suggested Mystic.

The man in question sat up indignant. "I'm no scientist."

"Neither am I. I just work for one," Mystic retorted.

Dr. Aleks rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well maybe we can use your friendship with them to our advantage. Tomorrow afternoon those two teens, Trunks and Goten isn't it ?, will be taking the children on an excursion to the wilderness past Mt. Paozu to show them a family of pterodactyls they know. (It's amazing what animals are alive in this time!) I want you to film and take readings of the twins training with their parents and in the afternoon get yourself invited along and take photos of the animals you encounter. Maybe see if you can get them talking about what they can do. Make sure not to let the adults see you."

Mystic blinked in surprise at the doctor's instructions. "But Trunks and Goten are much older than the other children. They might become suspicious of me. Are you sure it would be a good idea to do this?"

Dr. Aleks waved away her assistant's concerns and turned back to her computer, her mind already on other things. "As you said, the damage has already been done. At least something useful came from it."

Strangely unsettled by the remark, Mystic turned to the darkroom to ready both cameras for tomorrow. As she passed by Mr. Yondeiru, she heard him mutter, "This whole thing is getting out hand. We should just return home. We don't belong here."

For the first time since she'd met him, Mystic agreed with Mr. Yondeiru. She had a bad feeling about tomorrow. There was something funny about the way Dr. Aleks didn't want her around the lab during the day. Dr. Aleks was up to something. She could feel it.

__

Many secrets are being kept

But they will not stay secret long

As others seek them out

And the first blood is shed.

It was a beautiful day as the sun shone brightly down from above. It was early in the afternoon and lunchtime had ended for most people. In the Mysterious Woods two blurs could be seen streaking through the trees. It was Pendril and Lidal, leaping from tree to tree as they raced to Chichi's house, where they agreed to meet Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, and Bra, before heading out.

Within moments they came upon the clearing, hitting the ground running as they burst from the trees. Their friends were waiting for them in the shade of an old tree in the yard.

"There you guys are!" greeted Trunks, tousling Pendril's hair and tugging on one of Lidal's braids.

"Now we can get going," said Goten, impatient to leave before Chichi came out to fuss some more.

"Lead the way," said Marron stepping closer to him. Goten was the one who usually carried her on such outings.

Suddenly they were all startled as a voice from above their heads said, "Mind if I tag along?"

There was rustling from the tree above them and the group looked up as a figure swung into view. It was a rather familiar-looking young woman hanging upside down from a branch.

"Ali!" cried Bra in glee.

"Ali?" questioned Trunks.

"Hello Mystic," greeted Marron. Lidal and Pendril just smiled warmly up at her. The woman they had renamed as Ali Mystic smiled back.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Pan.

Ali shrugged as best she could in her upside down position. "Just hanging around. Maybe hoping to see you guys again."

"Ali? Mystic? Just what is your name?" asked a confused Goten.

"How about starting with just who are you anyway?" suggested Trunks, becoming stern.

"We met her yesterday, while we were playing in the woods," explained Marron. She gave the others a look that clearly stated not to breathe a word of Lidal's near-fatal drowning.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about her?" asked Trunks.

Before any of the kids could answer, Ali did for them. "Because I asked them not to."

Relaxing her legs, Ali dropped from her branch and flipped to land on her feet before them. "I'm a bit of a hermit and prefer not to be known by many people."

Trunks stepped back in surprise from her little stunt, trying to keep his stern expression. He was still slightly suspicious, although Goten seemed to have accepted her explanation. "Well, you let yourself be known to us."

Ali glanced down at Pendril and Lidal who had come to stand beside her and the twins glanced back up at her. "Let's just say that when I came across these guys yesterday they were determined not to let me go without becoming friends first. And as Lidal said, friends visit each other, right?"

"Right," agreed Lidal, hugging Ali's legs. She was glad Ali had decided to be their friend.

"Right, okay then." Trunks shifted uncomfortably. There was some sort of bond between this strange woman and his young friends. Of what sort or how it came about, he could not tell. But she was their friend, so he would let the questioning go for now.

"My name's Trunks and this is Goten," announced the teen, jerking his thumb at his companion.

"I'm called Mystic but these guys," and Ali patted first the twins and then Bra and Pan, who all giggled, on the head, "insisted on renaming me _Ali_ Mystic."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to ask. Feeling that she had been accepted, Ali relaxed a bit but stayed guarded. "So is it alright if I tag along to wherever you're going?"

"We're going to meet some pterodactyls," replied Pendril. He turned to the ones in charge. "Ali can come along, can't she?"

"Sure. Trunks can carry her," said Goten.

Ali adjusted her glasses. "Carry me?"

"We're flying, of course. It's too far to walk," replied Goten.

"Goten! We're not supposed to let too many people know about what we can do!" cried Trunks. Goten managed to look a little shamefaced.

"It's okay. Ali saw us flying yesterday," said Pan. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. Trunks looked about ready to blow his top while Marron and Ali were on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"Besides, all she had to do was look at Pendril and Lidal to notice something off about us," remarked Bra. She was right. With green skin, antennae on their foreheads, and blood-red tattoos set between the antennae, Pendril and Lidal did stand out a bit.

So after some minutes of arguing and laughter and confusion, their little expedition went underway. Bra, Pan, Lidal, and Pendril flew on their own while Goten carried Marron and Trunks carried Ali.

__

Meanwhile . . .

Piccolo landed silently upon the white tiles of the Lookout, then began walking quietly towards the rooms Dende and Mr. Popo stayed in. On his heels followed an equally quiet and serious Gohan. When the small guardian failed to appear, Piccolo grew irritated.

"Dende! Show yourself! You called us up here, now you better explain why!"

A medium-sized green figure appeared from the building, a small black shadow of a man following behind. "It isn't like you to be so impatient, Piccolo."

Piccolo glared, not bothering to answer. Gohan cleared his throat nervously. "Piccolo's just in a bad mood today. Why did you call us up here, Dende?"

"For the past few weeks the Earth has been feeling uneasy. But she hasn't been telling why."

"I know," interrupted Piccolo. "Kya has been trying to get her to talk. Today she outright rebutted her daughter and became silent. Kya has been upset. Fortunately, the children went out today."

Dende nodded. That explained Piccolo's mood. "The Earth did admit one thing to me. She is uneasy because she senses something. Something she's only sensed a few times before at certain events."

"What events?" asked Gohan.

"The last few times she sensed something like this was when Mirai Trunks came to warn Goku about the Androids and then when Mirai Lidal came to stop Xahra."

Piccolo frowned. This wasn't what he expected to hear at all. "You think someone might have gone back in time to here? To do what?"

"I don't' know," replied Dende. "I called you up here because someone is collecting the Dragonballs. I can feel it."

"You fear it might be these time travelers, if there are time travelers, and that they might be up to no good?" asked Gohan.

Dende nodded. Piccolo's frown became deeper and he crossed his arms. "We need more to go on then just a feeling of uneasiness or vague sensings of something unusual." He paused. "Dende, can you ask the Earth if she can pinpoint what she is sensing?"

Dende sighed. "I can try. But I am tired from trying earlier and she hasn't exactly been willing."

"I'll ask Kya to come up here and help you." Piccolo turned and walked a few steps away to have some privacy as he used the bond with his wife to call her.

Gohan turned to Dende and Mr. Popo while they waited. "It's not just the Earth who's been feeling uneasy. I've been feeling that too. Sometimes I think someone is watching me but I can't see or sense anyone."

"Kya will be here as soon as she can," announced Piccolo, rejoining the group. "Did you say you think someone is watching you?"

"Yeah," said Gohan, nodding. "Videl has been feeling it too. Now that I think about it, Bulma and Trunks have said something similar. Even Goten's noticed something. I think Vegeta feels the same thing but he's not the type to talk about it."

"Kya and I have noticed the same thing," remarked Piccolo. "And I believe the twins are starting to pick up on the uneasiness as well."

"I don't believe it could all be in your minds," said Mr. Popo. "But who would watch you? And why?"

That, none of them knew how to answer.

__

Far down below the Lookout, on Earth . . .

He was not a tall man, nor was he a short man. His black hair and small oval eyes revealed his Asian background. His clothes indicated possession of a small wealth. All in all, he was not the type of person one would see slinking around thorny bushes, trying to remain unnoticed. But there he was, on Capsule Corp. grounds, heading towards the gravity machine.

The usual occupant of the gravity machine had vacated for reasons unknown and the good scientist, who was safely perched in a tree a few yards away, had ordered him, Yondeiru Shiroi, to go check it out. The purpose? To see if the Saiyan who trained in there had bled in there recently and to collect a sample of the blood if he could.

When he had complained that he was an executive assistant and not a scientist, her reply was "Oh, shut up and get a move on. You want to be done and out of there before he gets back, don't you?"

So there he was facing the door of a machine he did not fully understand and what he did understand about it was that it was dangerous. Suppressing his anxiety, Mr. Yondeiru pressed the panel and the door slid open. Stepping inside, the room lit up and what appeared to be a control tier began to beep strangely.

Before he could even begin to glance around for blood, Mr. Yondeiru was startled out of his wits by a mechanical voice demanding, "Identify yourself."

Frightened, unsure of what was going on, he answered, "I am Yondeiru Shiroi."

There were a few more beeps and then the mechanical voice replied. "You are not registered as a user of this room. You have ten seconds to leave before you are fired upon."

"Wha-what?!" stammered Mr. Yondeiru disbelievingly. Hesitatingly he stepped back and then turned to run. But it was too late. There was a blast of laser fire, a loud thud and then total silence. There was no movement except for the slow spread of bleeding blood across the floor of the gravity room.

__

Miles away elsewhere . . .

"They're magnificent," breathed Ali Mystic in awe, as she gazed upwards. Raising her camera, she took another picture of the gargantuan female pterodactyl called Dona that flew guardedly over their area. Turning, she snapped some more quick shots of Bra, Pan, Marron, Lidal, and Pendril playing with the little ones in the nest. She didn't know baby pterodactyls could be so cute. She walked slowly around the nest, taking pictures.

Click. Goten chattering happily away at the immense male pterodactyl perched protectively on the edge of the nest. The pterodactyl, who was called Toby, nodded as if he understood.

Click. Marron crying out in protest as a baby's wing got caught in one of her blonde pigtails.

Click. Trunks laughing at the antics of the babies wrestling with the kids in the nest.

Click, click. Babies and kids together pull Trunks into the nest and tackle him.

Click. Goten laughing at Trunks' plight.

Laughing softly, Ali turned her camera back to Dona soaring in the skies. She yelped as the camera was suddenly taken from her hands by a smirking Trunks. "You've done nothing but take pictures since we got here. I think its time you got acquainted with the babies."

"Bu-but," Ali protested. It did no good. Trunks turned her around and gave her a good shove, causing her to tumble into the nest. Looking up, she saw the babies had turned their gazes upon her, curious. Ali straightened, slightly afraid of what the little pterodactyls would do to her.

"Don't be afraid of them, Ali," said Marron, scooting over, two babies attached to her. "They wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah! They're too little. All they want to do is play," remarked Pan, tousling with the largest baby, who had tackled her. Bra nodded in agreement from her spot, where she was tickling another one.

"Here," announced Lidal. She grabbed the smallest one and plopped it directly on Ali Mystic's lap. "This is the runt. He's shy too."

Off to the side, Ali could hear the clicking of her camera, which meant Trunks was using it. But at the moment she was too preoccupied to worry about the consequences of that. Her brown eyes were locked with the innocent and curious gaze of the little dinosaur in her lap.

"They like to have their wings scratched, like this," explained Pendril from beside her. Reaching out, he demonstrated by gently scratching the little guy's right wing. Following Pendril's instructions, Ali Mystic soon had the little pterodactyl cooing appreciatively as she tentatively scratched the smooth, leathery skin of it's underdeveloped wings. Her face softened and she let her guard down as she smiled in wonder. Pendril couldn't help but return the smile. He had to admit Ali Mystic was rather plain looking but when she smiled, her whole face lit up with a beauty he couldn't understand. He wanted to though.

From behind the camera, Trunks had captured Ali Mystic's smile and had also noticed the look on Pendril's face. _Look's like someone has just got their first crush,_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Because of all the fun everyone was having, no one noticed that in their roughhouse play, Pan and her pterodactyl friend had tumbled out of the nest and were now teetering near the edge of the cliff the nest was placed upon. Ali Mystic glanced up just as the two pitched over the edge.

"Paaaaaaaan!!"

Her scream startled everyone, causing Toby to squawk quite loudly and the babies to squeak in fright. Leaping up, Ali threw the baby she was holding to Pendril and ran to the edge. "Ali! Wha-?" but Pendril was cut off as Ali leapt over the edge.

What she saw and they didn't was that it wasn't really a cliff but a sharp incline. Barely on her feet and in control, Ali slid down the side on her boots. Up ahead she could see Pan and the baby pterodactyl tumbling down at a great pace, too scared and going too fast to stop. Once she was close enough, Ali gritted her teeth and jumped, grabbing them both and becoming part of the roll. Taking control, she steered them into a bush where they crashed to a stop. Glancing up she saw they had come to a halt about five yards away from the ground below the nest, which was covered in sharp, jagged rocks.

Up above on the cliff, Trunks and Goten, who had been about to go after them, breathed a sigh of relief as Bra, Marron, Lidal, and Pendril cheered. Below them, Ali turned to her attention to her precious cargo. "Are you both alright?"

Pan coughed from the dust they had raised around them. "Yeah. I think so." The baby pterodactyl squeaked a reply as well.

Without warning, they heard a roar and something sprang from the other side of the bush. Pan screamed and Ali hurried to roll out of its way. She cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her right arm and was unable to hold onto the pterodactyl as she rolled away, dropping him.

Springing to her feet, Ali placed Pan behind her, yelling, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a saber-tooth lion," Pan shouted back. Indeed it was, with golden fur, sharp claws, and the biggest canine teeth Ali Mystic had ever seen. Searching she saw the baby pterodactyl was screeching in terror, trying to get away on weak legs and wings from the predator that was slowly approaching it.

Glancing at her arm, Ali saw it was bleeding profusely from where the lion had gotten a lucky shot as they rolled. Forcing herself to ignore it, Ali ran forward, despite Pan's protests. Half-sliding and crouching, Ali snatched the baby before the lion could pounce and hopped back as it took a swipe at her, just barely missing. Before it could strike again, a pair of strong arms swept Ali and her cargo into the air. It was Trunks. Beside them was Goten with Pan. They were safe. Hearing some rather loud shrieks and roars, she glanced down to see Toby and Dona on the attack, driving the saber-tooth lion away.

Within moments they were back on the cliff next to the nest. Bra, Marron, Lidal, and Pendril hugged Pan and Ali Mystic in relief to see they were safe. There was a great whoosh of air and Ali Mystic found herself being nuzzled by the two immense beaks of Toby and Dona.

"What are they doing?" asked Ali, feeling uncertain as well as sore from her ordeal.

"They're just grateful," explained Goten. "You saved their baby."

"Well, . . you're welcome," said Ali. Carefully she set the baby back in the nest with its siblings. The adults turned their attention to the nestlings to calm them, who were quite agitated from all the excitement.

"Looks like they had enough excitement for today," remarked Marron, thinking they should probably go.

"I think I've had my fill of excitement for today as well," announced Ali, wincing as she straightened, placing a hand to her side. Briefly she wondered where her glasses had gotten to.

"You're hurt," cried Bra, pointing to her arm where the lion clawed her.

"I'll be okay. It's not bleeding too badly," reassured Ali. Trunks noticed she didn't say anything about the pain.

"You're a hero, Ali," said Lidal. _Again_ added Pendril silently.

"That's right! You saved my life," cried Pan.

Ali Mystic shook her head, trying to deny their claims. "Lidal's right," said Trunks, silencing her. "You're a hero, Ali Mystic, to go through all that to save Pan and a baby pterodactyl. Especially when you could have gotten away unharmed if you had left the pterodactyl to the lion but you didn't."

Ali Mystic stared hard at Trunks. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

Trunks grinned. "My point exactly. You're the hero type. Trust me, I know."

Ali Mystic shook her head, unwilling to accept what he said. She was beginning to feel a little light-headed. She glanced up as Marron began to speak. "I have a feeling that Ali will have saved all our lives at least once before we die just because she was determined to at the moment."

"It is her way. And it will happen," whispered Lidal. Only Pendril heard her and he wondered at her remark.

Ali Mystic turned away from the group, unable to handle the praise they were lavishing upon her. She hissed in pain, catching their attention.

"Are you okay Ali?" asked Marron, stepping towards her. Ali drew her hand from her side and pushed aside her long vest, revealing her shirt was soaked in blood from a second wound in her side. Marron gasped. The lion's claws had connected with flesh after all.

"I don't think so," whispered Ali weakly, letting the pain wash over her full force. She fell to her knees but Trunks grabbed her before she fully collapsed onto the ground. The others rushed forward to her side, concern etched on their features. Trunks tried to rouse her but Ali had lost complete consciousness. Goten examined the wound carefully with gentle fingers. "It looks pretty bad. Should we take her to Dende?"

"I don't know," replied Trunks. "We should probably take her to a hospital."

"Look at her wound! They won't be able to help her!" cried Marron.

"We have to take her to Dende! She saved my life!" begged Pan.

"She saved my life too," added Lidal.

"What?!" yelled Trunks and Goten together.

"Lidal drowned but Ali Mystic performed CPR on her. That's how we met. Please. We have to save her too," pleaded Pendril.

Trunks stood, his mouth set in a stern line as he held Ali Mystic carefully in his arms. "We're going to Dende's. And afterwards, you're all going to tell the truth about yesterday to your parents."

His voice brook no argument. Taking off, he sped at top speed to the Lookout. The others followed closely, their thoughts focused on the injured woman in Trunks' arms.

And so without asking me first, which they couldn't do anyway since I was unconscious, they took me to a place I knew about but had never seen in reality. My new friends feared for my life but if I had been awake, I would have feared the people they were bringing me to. Nothing good would come of such a meeting. Little did I know of what was happening elsewhere. A situation was developing that would soon spin out of control in a way I never imagined . . . 


	6. Chapter 4: Beyond Horrible

****

Chapter 4

10.19.## continued . . . ****

When I woke up that morning, I was unsure of what to expect when I went with the kids on their little adventure. What I do know for sure was that I did not expect to slide down the side of a cliff or to be attacked by a saber-tooth lion, a creature that in my time is quite EXTINCT!

But that is what happened.

And since I did not come out unscathed from my little adventure, I wound up being flown to Dende's Lookout to be healed by the Guardian of the Earth, Dende himself. They would want to know about me and I could not tell the truth. Not then anyway. ****

How do I get myself into these messes?

But that doesn't even compare to what happened to Dr. Aleks and Mr. Yondeiru. Or even what happened afterwards. I knew Dr. Aleks had been hiding something, but what she did, what she caused . . .

It was beyond horrible.

__

The first blood has been shed

But it will not be the last

For secrets are revealing themselves

As something evil is about to transpire.

Dende and Kya were meditating in the garden while Mr. Popo served Gohan a mid-afternoon snack when the first arrivals came to the Lookout. It was Vegeta, Sixteen, Krillin, and Eighteen with Bulma in her arms. There was something slung over Vegeta's shoulder but from his vantage point, Piccolo could not tell what it was. Eighteen hadn't even set Bulma down on her own feet yet before she began bellowing for Dende. Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl, who had come with Kya, went down to meet them and cease Bulma's bellows.

"I'm sorry Bulma but he and Kya are attempting to speak with the Earth at the moment," announced Mr. Popo.

"Well, you better interrupt him," said Krillin.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because of this," announced Vegeta, throwing down his burden. Videl gasped as they got a good look at it. It was the body of a man. He was covered in blood from two holes in his chest and his face, though his eyes were closed, was set in terror. Piccolo crossed his arms as he faced Vegeta. "Did you kill him?"

Vegeta crossed his arms in belligerence but Bulma answered before he could. "Vegeta didn't kill him! My security system did! For some reason this man tried to gain access to the gravity machine."

"So you don't know this man? Any of you?" questioned Videl. Bulma shook her head.

A voice interrupted them. It was Dende and Kya approaching from off to the side. "Why have you brought him here? I cannot heal those whose life force has already passed on."

"We know. Bulma can't find any information on him, so we were going to hunt the Dragonballs down and wish him back. Whoever he was, he didn't deserve to die the way he did and besides, Bulma would like to question what he was doing at Capsule Corp.," explained Krillin.

"You think he might be the one who has been watching us the past few weeks," stated Kya, voicing her thoughts.

Bulma blinked. "Yeah. How'd you -?"

"We've all been feeling uneasy lately," explained Dende. "The Earth senses things we cannot. Unusual things. She thinks someone may have traveled through time."

Krillin groaned. "Again?"

"You still haven't explained why you came here," said Piccolo.

"Oh, yeah." Bulma pulled a device from her pocket. It was the dragon radar. "When I bought out the dragon radar, it showed that all the Dragonballs were already gathered in one place but on one has made a wish."

"All seven?" asked Gohan. Bulma nodded. Piccolo frowned. So many pieces but none of them fit. What the hell was going on? Sixteen suddenly turned his gaze from the group, to beyond the Lookout. "I read seven people heading this way. One fast and strong, ahead of the group. A Super Saiyan."

Vegeta frowned as he reached his senses out. "It's Trunks. He's in a hurry."

Kya stepped forward, closer to Piccolo. "It's the children. But something's wrong. I sense anxiety and fear, from the twins." Piccolo nodded and placed a hand upon her shoulder. He could feel it too and it worried him.

"There's an eighth person with them. And his life force is fading rather quickly," announced Dende. He was already rushing out to meet them, the others hurrying after him. Within moments Trunks arrived at the Lookout, the other kids still farther behind. Dropping out of Super Saiyan, he landed and walked quickly to Dende with what appeared to be a young woman cradled in his arms.

"Set her down Trunks," instructed Dende, all business. Carefully Trunks laid out the young woman on the ground and Dende kneeled down by her side. A golden light soon surrounded both figures as Dende began healing her. Trunks stood and turned to the adults standing nearby who were full of questions. Bulma went first, placing a hand upon Trunks' arm. "Were you hurt too, Trunks?"

Trunks glanced down, seeing his jacket had turned dark from the blood soaked in it. He hadn't even noticed. He shook his head. "No. None of it is mine."

"What happened boy?" asked Vegeta.

But Trunks was prevented from answering by the arrival of Goten and Marron, Bra, Pan, and the twins. They immediately ran towards Dende and the woman he was healing but Trunks stopped them. "Don't disturb them. Let Dende finish."

Videl cried out and rushed to her daughter's side as she saw Pan's disheveled and dirty state. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm okay. Ali was the one who saved me. She went up against a saber-tooth lion! That's why she's hurt," blurted out Pan.

"And just what were you doing near a saber-tooth lion?" asked Gohan sternly, kneeling beside his wife and daughter.

"It wasn't her fault," protested Marron. "She and the pterodactyl fell off that cliff and landed in a bush. They didn't know a lion was behind it. They wouldn't have even landed safely in the bush if it wasn't for Ali acting so quickly."

"What?!" shouted Pan's parents. Pan flinched.

"Hold on a second. Time out," said Bulma. "Just who is Ali? How did you meet her? When did you meet her?"

"Her name is Ali Mystic. And these guys," explained Trunks, indicating Marron, Bra, Pan, Lidal, and Pendril, "met her yesterday in the woods."

Piccolo turned his full glare on all five kids, causing them all to take a few steps back. Lidal gulped and began to speak. "We're sorry for keeping secrets Papa. Its just Ali didn't seem to like meeting new people and, well, we didn't want explain how Ali saved my life too."

Shocked, Kya gripped Piccolo's hand to keep herself steady. "And just how did this 'Ali' save your life?"

"That was my fault, Ma," spoke up Pendril. "I scared Lidal and she fell and hit her head and- and-."

Marron took over as Pendril became too choked up. "Lidal nearly drowned in the river. If Ali hadn't been there to perform CPR, Lidal would have died."

Tears in her eyes, Kya kneeled down and took both Lidal and Pendril into her arms, hugging them tightly. "I'm sorry Ma," whispered Pendril. "It was an accident, Ma. Really," added Lidal. "I know," Kya whispered back.

Piccolo couldn't handle the scene in front of him and had to turn away to bring his emotions under control. He felt his wife in his mind and realized she was trying to comfort him and also needed comfort in return. Discreetly he sent soothing thoughts back to her and the twins. He turned around just as Eighteen said, "That doesn't explain who she really is or where she comes from."

"She said she was a hermit," replied Marron, slightly embarrassed that they didn't know much about their friend. "We assumed she lived in the woods."

"She tells really good stories," added Bra, trying to be helpful.

"Well, this is hers," announced Goten, setting a large gray bag on the ground. "All it holds is a camera and some film."

The discussion was interrupted when the golden light disappeared and Dende abruptly stood. "That was difficult. She was very close to passing on."

"She'll be okay thought, right?" asked Bra fearfully.

"Oh yes. She should regain consciousness in a few moments."

Without warning, the young woman laying on the tiles that the kids knew as Ali Mystic opened her eyes and sat up, gasping in air as she was able to breathe without hindrance. She looked around wildly, taking in the Lookout and all the people staring at her. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Ali! You're okay!" All five kids barreled forward to hug her, nearly knocking her over. Ali blinked and pulled away, examining her side and arm, which were both completely healed. "What happened? For a second there I thought I was dying."

"You _were_ dying," replied Trunks.

"But Dende here healed you," added Goten.

"Oh." The children helped Ali to stand. "I thank you then." Discreetly Pan slipped Ali her glasses, which she had retrieved from where they had fallen in their roll off the cliff. Slipping them on, Ali Mystic studied all the adult faces staring back at her. Mentally she reviewed what she knew about them, things they didn't think she could possibly know and cringed. _I'm in big trouble. Dr. Aleks is going to be so pissed!_

"So just who are you?" asked Vegeta fiercely.

Ali gulped and gathered her courage. _Here it goes._ "Didn't your kids tell you? I'm Ali Mystic. Used to be just Mystic but the kids thought Ali Mystic sounded much better."

Krillin closed his eyes in disbelief. "Please tell me she did not just say that to Vegeta." But she had. The adults didn't know what to make of her. Marron, Bra, Pan, Lidal, and Pendril were gaping dumfounded at her while Trunks and Goten wore identical faces of horror. Vegeta, though, looked about ready to explode.

"Who do you think you are, girl?" said Vegeta lowly, dangerously. "Do you think this is a game?"

"Of course not. I told you who I am, when I don't even know who you are. What more do you want . . ." Ali Mystic cut herself off. Her eyes grew wide as she stared past Vegeta at an object lying on the tiles of the Lookout.

"Ali? What is it?" asked Marron. She followed Ali's gaze and shrieked, running straight to her mother's arms. Now all the kids had seen it and were frightened. They had never laid eyes upon a dead body before. Ali remained oblivious, her gaze fixed unblinkingly on the body.

Bulma clutched a slightly hysterical Bra to her. "Its okay, sweetie. I'm sorry you had to see that. I totally forgot he was there."

"Maybe we should move him or at least cover him up," suggested Gohan. Removing his cape, Piccolo went to the body and covered it almost completely except for an errant hand.

"Who was he?" asked Trunks.

"And what happened to him?" added Goten.

"That's the thing; we have no idea who he is. He tried to get into the gravity machine and the security system fired upon him," explained Bulma, hefting Bra into her arms.

Stoically Ali Mystic stepped forward and sunk to her knees beside the body. "But why would he try to get into the gravity machine? I told him such things were better left alone."

Eighteen looked sharply at Ali Mystic. "Did you know this man?"

"Yes, I knew him," answered Ali quietly. "His name was Mr. Yondeiru. Yondeiru Shiroi. He was the supervisor of our project."

"Supervisor? What project?" asked Bulma suspiciously.

Ali ignored her, reaching a shaky hand out to Mr. Yondeiru's still one. She shivered. He was so cold. Worried, Pendril knelt beside his friend. "Ali? Are you okay?"

"He was so annoying, fussing and complaining all the time," whispered Ali. "Always serious. And I was so very rude to him. All he wanted to do was go home. He never wanted to come here in the first place. But she forced him. We should never have come. We don't belong here . . ." Ali swallowed against the lump rising in her throat.

"Who's she? What are you talking about? Ali!" Pendril shook her arm but Ali shrugged him off.

Abruptly Vegeta, who was losing his patience, pulled Ali Mystic roughly to her feet. "Snap out of it! Answer the questions, girl!"

In an unusual show of forwardness, Sixteen shoved Vegeta away from Ali Mystic. "Beating her up won't help you Vegeta. Can't you tell she's in shock?"

Behind them, Lidal stepped up to Ali, who had been unfazed by Vegeta's rough handedness. Lidal calmly tugged on Ali's long vest. The young woman blinked and finally turned her attention to the living. "Ali? What's the truth?"

Taking a deep breath, Ali Mystic prepared to tell the truth. About everything. What was the point in hiding anything anymore? "The truth is, Lidal, is that I'm not from around here. And I knew who you all were before I met you." She had everyone's full attention at this point. "I knew your parents: Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma. I know them all, except Kya. I know of Goku, of Chichi. I know about Radditz, Frieza, the Androids. I know because-."

"Don't you dare utter another syllable!" shouted a voice.

The whole group whirled to see a strange woman jump down from one of the apple trees in Mr. Popo's garden. Her aqua eyes sparked angrily and her long, blonde waves of hair bounced around her shoulders as she marched smartly over to them. Covering her left eye and extending to hook behind her ear was a device that none of them had ever seen before but looked similarly to a scouter.

"Dr. Aleks? What are you doing here?" asked Ali Mystic, puzzled.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" asked Dr. Aleks indignantly. The twins took an instant disliking to her. "I explicitly ordered you not to let any adult see you! Once I realized those people were taking Mr. Yondeiru with them, I followed them in the aircar and what do I find? A place you never told me about! And you, about to blurt out our whole mission! What _are_ you thinking?"

"Who cares about the mission?" shouted Ali Mystic, shocking her young friends with her vehemence. The others stood by, watching the little drama unfold. "Mr. Yondeiru is dead! Getting killed was not part of the mission and as far as I'm concerned, the mission is over. Don't you care at all that he's dead? Sometimes I think that all you care about is your stupid research and experiments and . . and . . ." Realization dawned on Ali Mystic. "You sent him to the gravity room, didn't you?"

Dr. Aleks didn't respond, avoiding looking in Ali's eyes directly. "You did. I can't believe it. What in the world were you thinking, sending him in there? I told you the gravity room was too dangerous to try that sort of thing!"

Dr. Aleks faced Ali head on, her posture reading righteous dignity. "I needed a sample of Saiyan blood or this trip was fruitless, despite the film and readings. The gravity room was the best possibility without making contact. I deemed the risk worth it."

"Worth a man's life?" blurted out Bulma in spite of herself, too incredulous to keep silent.

"Yes."

Lidal was growing concerned about Ali Mystic, who was breathing heavily as she tried to reign in her temper. Suddenly she looked up, her face contorted in fury.

"You . . . you . . . BITCH!!"

Ali Mystic leapt at Dr. Aleks, her hands going straight for the scientist's throat. Marron gasped at her language while the kids were plainly confused. Trunks and Goten rushed forward to pull Ali off Dr. Aleks before she caused any serious injury. Ali fought the two teens with all her might, unwilling to let Dr. Aleks get away with what she had done. Krillin and Eighteen helped the scientist up, keeping a tight on hold on her to prevent her from getting away. She clutched her left ear, which was bleeding from Ali knocking off the unusual device attached to it.

"Let me go! Its all her fault!" yelled Ali Mystic as she struggled. Trunks and Goten did not look happy at all with their burden. For a human, an untrained human, she had a lot of strength in her. Or it may have been because she was fueled by fury.

Kya stepped forward before Piccolo could stop her, placing her hands upon the brawling young woman's shoulders. "Ali Mystic," she spoke, authority in her voice. "Cease your struggles. Breathe. Calm."

It took several moments and more of Kya's authoritative voice, but Ali Mystic gradually stopped struggling. She hung limp in Trunks and Goten's arms, breathing deeply and avoiding glancing at Dr. Aleks.

"Now, tell us, Ali Mystic. What is your mission here? Where do you come from?"

"I come from about a million years in the future, in the year 2002 AD," began Ali Mystic, causing everyone who was listening to gasp. Dr. Aleks looked away, sullen. "From our best guess, and this theory developed after we discovered you exist, that about a thousand years from this time, everything on this planet will be destroyed. The Earth will be forced to start over. The human race eventually reappears but no one has the powers, the magic, that seem to exist in this time. Such things are myths, legends, stories. It took centuries to reach the technological level you seem to be at. We have electricity, phones, tanks, guns, computers, satellites. But no cars that fly. No capsules. No spaceships that can go beyond our galaxy. No animals that can talk, no encounters with alien races.

And then came along a man named Akira Toriyama. He discovered these computer disks at an archaeological dig site. It was thought to be a prank for such disks could not be so old. He recovered most of the files on them, discovering them to be the diary of one Bulma Briefs."

Bulma gasped but Ali continued on without stopping. "Mr. Toriyama found them so entertaining, he made a cartoon show based upon the entries, called Dragonball, which later evolved to Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. The show was a hit but Mr. Toriyama began wondering if the diaries were true. Swearing her to secrecy, he asked Dr. Aleks to build some of the devices described, like the dragon radar, the scouter, and the time machine. I was hired as an assistant. Mr. Toriyama's assistant, Mr. Yondeiru, was in charge of supervising and reporting Dr. Aleks' findings to Mr. Toriyama. When the time machine was completed, Mr. Toriyama gave permission for us to use it, to go back, to find out if you were all real and what had happened to you. Bulma's diary degrades greatly after Gohan defeated Cell, so we don't know all that much about this time. We were able to make out a few facts. Things about Videl, Pan, Eighteen, Marron, Bra, and some strange things about the Earth and some woman.

So here we are. We've been here for a little over three weeks. Dr. Aleks sent me to spy and study you, trying to figure you out, how you all are able to do what you do. There was a second set of disks but the files on them were in another language we couldn't decipher."

Ali Mystic sighed and leaned back, worn out. Realizing they were still holding her, Trunks and Goten released her, forcing her to straighten up.

"Its . . . unbelievable," murmured Kya.

"Trust me, it's all true. I barely believe it myself," said Ali Mystic. "What I really find unbelievable is a supposedly asexual Namek having a wife and two kids."

The remark released some of the tension they were all harboring. Kya blushed, the twins giggled, and Piccolo glared. "That's none of your business."

"What I would like is some proof," said Bulma, returning Bra to her own two feet. "Do you have the diaries with you now?"

Ali Mystic blinked. "Well, yeah. Dr. Aleks keeps them with her laptop and she never goes anywhere without that. They're probably all in her aircar."

Bulma turned to the scientist. "So where's the car?"

Dr. Aleks set her chin, refusing to answer. Bulma smirked. "Oh, well. Search her."

Krillin outright blushed and didn't move a muscle. Eighteen, having so such scruples, searched their captive's pockets 'til she found the capsule. Throwing it several feet away, an aircar suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke. Searching the car, Ali not only turned up the laptop and disks, but all seven Dragonballs safely stowed away in the backseat.

Ali Mystic was startled. "What the-? So this is what you've been up to. But why would you collect the Dragonballs, Dr. Aleks?"

Dr. Aleks was still not in the answering mood. Bulma shrugged indifferently as she took the laptop and disks from Ali. "Probably to study them, since that's what she's here for. Its lucky for you that they're all here, for now we can wish back your friend."

"Really? You would do that for us?" asked Ali Mystic, brightening.

"Of course," replied Bulma, as she began checking out the disks on the laptop. Dr. Aleks looked as if she would like to protest but kept her mouth clamped shut. Ali noticed and began to worry that there was more to what the scientist was hiding then just simple studying but Bulma was calling her attention away.

"For whatever reason that you came here, you saved Pan and Lidal, so it's the least we can do. Oh my gosh! These are my diaries!" shouted Bulma, startling everyone, who had parted to their own private little conversations. "I didn't want to believe it but you're telling the truth. You're from the future."

"So we can wish Mr. Yondeiru back?" asked Ali, anxious to get it done with.

"Yes, yes. We can even leave the Dragonballs in the car, as long as they're together," replied Bulma. She was distracted as she began checking out the mystery disks. Trunks shook his head, stepping forward. "Here, I'll help you. All you have to do is . . ."

The two began walking back towards the aircar as Bulma continued studying the files intently. "Huh. She was right. They're not in any language I recognize."

Kya and Piccolo stepped up besides Bulma. "Bulma, I think I recognize it. If I'm not mistaken, that's Shizen. Could you open one of the files for me?"

"Sure. You think its Shizen? That's strange."

Kya studied the small screen intently. "It _is_ Shizen."

"Can you read it?" asked Piccolo.

"Well, yes. It's a journal. And it's dated many years from now."

"Who wrote it? Did they leave a name?"

Kya blinked as she came across the name at the end of the entry. "Why, it's signed by-."

She was interrupted by a great shout from several feet away. "Arise Shenlong!"

It was Ali Mystic, calling forth the dragon just as Trunks instructed her to. The skies blackened around them as the Dragonballs glowed brightly and from them swiftly rose the mighty form of the great dragon Shenlong. Ali was in awe as she saw the dragon for the first time. She wasn't the only one. Marron, Bra, Pan, Lidal, and Pendril were in awe as well. Dende frowned. Something didn't feel quite right about the dragon.

"I will grant thee two wishes and no more," rumbled Shenlong powerfully. "What is thy first request?"

Trunks nudged Ali, who was still lost in amazement. "Make the wish already. He's not known for being patient."

"Oh, right." Ali blushed, then cleared her throat. "Shenlong! I wish for you to bring my friend Mr. Yondeiru back to life."

"A simple wish." Shenlong's huge red eyes began to glow brightly just as Dende figured out what was wrong. "No! Don't!"

And then everything went to hell.

What can I say? It was beyond horrible. I would never have uttered that wish to the Dragon if I had known what was going to happen because of it . . . ****

Author: Well, that's all for now. Kind of a rather big cliffhanger, huh? Sorry about that. Actually, nah, I'm not sorry. You guys will just have to suffer 'til I get the next chapter out. And it'll be a major one, so it might be awhile. 'Til next time!


	7. Chapter 5: The World Set Askew

****

Author: Well, my classes have started up again but I did get another chapter done for THE MYSTIC SAGA and posted it. This semester should go easier and I should have enough time to write. Check out my site for some other cool stuff. Oh and I've won two 2003 Anime Fanfic Oscars: Best Female Author & Best Adapted Fanfic from the anime show. Later all!

****

Chapter 5

****

10.19.## continued . . .

What happened next . . . was pure chaos. ****

And it was all my fault.

__

The rift has been opened

The world set askew

The warriors have been taken

And old evils have risen once more.

"Shenlong! I wish for you to bring my friend Mr. Yondeiru back to life."

"A simple wish." Shenlong's huge red eyes began to glow brightly just as Dende figured out what was wrong. "No! Don't!"

And then everything went to hell.

Lightning flashed and the winds picked up, as Shenlong let out a powerful roar, shaking the foundations of the Lookout. Thunder crashed and everything continued to shudder, as Ali Mystic slowly stepped back from the Dragonballs and the dragon above her. What had she done?

Without warning, a strange dark light began to appear in the sky beside the Lookout. Rapidly it grew, spreading 'til it became what appeared to be a tear in the sky, like ripped fabric, forming a hole in the atmosphere. The edges of it touched the Lookout, creating a disconcerting picture. Shenlong let out another blaring roar and then to the shock of everyone there, he began falling. Before she could register what was happening, Trunks grabbed Ali Mystic and joined the others in running out of the way. She could hear Bra screaming in fear, the shrieks of the other kids, and the confused shouts of the adults as they all asked the same question: What was happening?

For the first time in his existence, the mighty dragon Shenlong fell from his position in the sky, crushing the buildings and tiles of the Lookout beneath the massive coils of his body. The fall jarred the Lookout violently, the vibrations knocking everyone to the ground on their hands and knees.

Before anyone could recover, the real whirlwinds began, pulling everything towards the eerie hole in the sky. Everything, including the warriors and their families. Within a few seconds the winds had brought them all rather close to the rift before they could even begin thinking about bracing themselves against the winds. Pendril, Lidal, and Pan managed to crawl behind the inert form of Shenlong where they were relatively protected. Dende and Mr. Popo were also by the dragon, holding onto to the ridges along its gargantuan back.

Krillin and Eighteen were able to grab onto a couple of pillars that were still standing and held tight to them and the people in their arms, Marron and Dr. Aleks. Trunks and Ali Mystic clung to a partially standing wall, with Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra nearby. Piccolo, Kya, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Sixteen had braced themselves in various places among the rubble. It was all they could do to just hold on.

The pull of the winds increased and that was when the hands first appeared in the rift. Grasping wildly, they reached through the rift towards them. Before anyone could puzzle about this new development, the first hands seized a hold of Piccolo and Kya's legs and pulled them towards the rip in the sky. Kya could only let out one scream before she and Piccolo disappeared into the rift.

"Ma! Papa!" shrieked Pendril and Lidal in unison shock. Pendril would have leapt after their parents if weren't for Lidal holding him back. She couldn't handle it if she lost him as well.

Moments after Piccolo and Kya disappeared, a shadowy figure that looked familiar but they couldn't identify appeared out of the rift and floated above it, watching, waiting. Again hands reached from the rip in the sky and this time snared Gohan, Goten, and Sixteen. The three warriors struggled but the hands were aided by the winds and they were pulled inexorably towards the rift. Videl grabbed her husband's hands and attempted to free him but she disappeared along with the others into the rift. Moments later, three new shadowy figures appeared to join the first one floating above.

Needless to say, a few of the others, including Ali Mystic, were beginning to panic. As once more hands reached from the rift, Ali tried to back away but the winds prevented her from making any headway. A little ways away, Vegeta couldn't either but managed to dodge the hands that were reaching for him. The hands instead seized Bulma, who held Bra in her arms. Bulma instantaneously began screaming and kicking, catching Vegeta's attention. Cursing, he immediately wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and tried to pull her free of the hands. Realizing they weren't going to make it, Bulma set her mouth in a grim line and then with all her might, threw Bra towards Trunks just as she and Vegeta disappeared into the rift.

Although Bulma had used all her strength, Bra didn't quite reach her brother's position or his outstretched hand. She began screaming as the winds pushed her back towards the hole in the sky that had swallowed her parents. "TRUNKS! Help me!"

In a flash Trunks left the wall that had been shielding him and Ali Mystic and flew to his little sister. He barely caught her before she reached the rift and immediately began flying back to the wall. Gasping, muscles bulging, Trunks fought against the supernatural winds that had been the downfall of the other warriors. Then his eyes went wide as he felt something grab his legs. It was the strange hands once again.

Glancing at his sister and then back at the rift, Trunks realized he had no choice but to do as his mother had done. Locking eyes with Ali Mystic, he watched as she nodded in understanding. With only seconds to spare, Bra was once again thrown by a family member to be saved from whatever was in the rift.

Knowing if she stopped to think about it she would chicken out, Ali Mystic unhesitatingly let go of the wall and let the wind take her straight to Bra. Flying forward at breakneck speed, Ali Mystic knew she had no control and needed to stop. Reaching out, she took a hold of Bra's hand inches before she reached the rift and with the other hand she seized onto the ridges along Shenlong's back. Gritting her teeth, she dug in her nails and held on as hard as she could. Bra shrieked and wrapped both of her hands around Ali's single one, her untrained Saiyan strength nearly crushing the bones. "ALI!"

Wincing in pain as the delicate bones in her hand gave way and began to crack, Ali Mystic just shouted, "Hold on! I've got you!"

The wind continued to roar around them and Ali Mystic wondered how much longer she could keep her hold onto Bra and onto the dragon. Suddenly two green hands covered her own and Ali looked down in surprise to see Dende and Mr. Popo. Setting their feet in determination, Dende and Mr. Popo slowly but surely pulled Ali Mystic and Bra to relative safety behind Shenlong.

Ali Mystic half-collapsed against the dragon and gathered Bra who was in tears, to her to try to calm her as well as herself. Breathing deeply to slow her fast-track heart, she examined her hand, which was deeply bruised and misshapen, as well as throbbing painfully. Seeing it, Dende gasped and took it gently in his own, healing it in moments, ending her pain. Smiling in thanks, Ali Mystic sat up and dared to peek over Shenlong's back. In that peek, she saw two more shadowy figures had appeared, making a total of six floating above and there were still more hands in the rift, searching for someone to capture.

Ali turned back to Dende and Mr. Popo, shouting so she could be heard over the winds. "What's going on? What is that thing?"

Nervously, Dende tried to explain. "When Shenlong attempted to return your friend from the other dimension, the afterlife, he didn't have enough power. So instead he wound up ripping a hole between the two dimensions."

Ali Mystic stared at Dende. _So this is all my fault._ "What do we do now? I mean, how could this have happened?"

"I believe someone stole energy from Shenlong while he was sleeping, which is why he didn't have enough power and why he wasn't aware of anything being wrong. If he had, he would never have attempted to grant your wish."

Ali Mystic frowned. "Stole? You mean Dr. Aleks . . .?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Dende turned his gaze to the dragon and placed a gentle hand on his scaly hide. "We must close that rift, which means I must heal Shenlong and restore his energy. I need your help to do this."

Ali Mystic blinked stupidly at the little Guardian before her. "My help? What could I possibly do?"

Dende met her confused eyes, his own serious. "I can give some of my energy to him but it won't be enough. I'm afraid I have to ask you to give some of your energy to him as well and become linked to him. For just a short while."

Ali Mystic was incredulous. "My energy? Linked? I'm human! I don't have any special powers!"

"That's why I need you! To keep Shenlong and the Dragonballs on Earth where they belong, I need to link him to a normal indigenous being of the planet. That's you! Can't you see he's dying? If we lose Shenlong, we won't be able to fix what happened here! It will mean no more wishes!"

Ali Mystic was struck numb. _Dying? No more wishes? _She looked at the chaos all around her._ I can't let that happen! It's my fault we're in this situation! I knew Dr. Aleks had to be up to something more than studying! But who knew she would steal energy from the Dragonballs! _Abruptly she turned her thoughts to the present as she felt someone shaking her. It was Dende. "Ali! You have to decide now, before anyone else gets pulled into that rift!"

Glancing back, Ali Mystic saw that the hands had grabbed a hold of Krillin and Dr. Aleks. Sighing, she met Dende's gaze. "Okay. Tell me what I have to do."

"Just concentrate. And feel within yourself. I can lead you through it but you first must find the life force, the ki, within." Dende took her hand and placed his own on Shenlong. Trembling nervously, he began to meditate. Sensing his anxiety, Ali Mystic couldn't help but ask. "Uh, Dende? You have done this before, right?"

Dende fidgeted apprehensively. "Well, actually, this has never happened before. So no one has ever attempted to do this before."

Ali Mystic gulped. "What will happen to me?"

Dende frowned. "I'm not sure what the side affects will be. You might feel his presence, hear his thoughts and he might hear yours. But I do know that you will be linked to Shenlong only until he completely heals. Then I will remove the link and you should be okay. It might feel strange but there shouldn't be any pain."

Ali Mystic nodded, contemplating. She crossed her fingers. "Do it."

Within moments a golden light appeared around Dende. It spread to Shenlong and grew rapidly to encase the whole length of the mighty dragon. The Lookout rumbled beneath them as the dragon began to faintly stir. Concentrating as Dende had told her to, Ali soon felt a strange vibe within and watched in slight anxiety as she began to glow as well. Suddenly, she could somehow sense Dende with her and then felt herself weaken as he left, with something of her with him. Eyes half-lidded, she watched as Dende passed what he took from her to the dragon. He pulled away as Shenlong's eyes opened wide, revealing the huge red orbs hidden beneath the lids.

Letting out a mighty roar that startled everyone, as well as nearly deafened them, the Eternal Dragon stood upon its four small legs, digging his claws into the tiles of the Lookout. Pendril, Lidal, and Pan, who had been shielding themselves by him, were roughly knocked back as he whipped around his great head. Staring hard at the rift, his eyes began to glow. Slowly, then ever faster, the rift in the sky closed, too late to safe Krillin and Dr. Aleks but in time to stop anymore of those shadow figures from coming through. The winds died down, creating an eerily silent peace.

Slashing his giant tail, nearly taking off everyone's head, Shenlong took to the air and then dived back down to the aircar, disappearing within the Dragonballs. Carefully, Pendril, Lidal, and Pan picked themselves off the ground as Eighteen let go of the pillar and cautiously stepped forward with Marron at her side. Everyone was coughing slightly from the debris and dust settling around them.

"What just happened?" inquired Eighteen.

Before Dende could open his mouth, Bra started rattling off at top speed. "That mean doctor stole energy from Shenlong so he didn't have enough power to grant the wish and instead made a rip between dimensions. To close the rift Dende had to heal Shenlong and to do _that_ he had to link Ali to the dragon. But it's only temporary."

Here Bra stopped to catch her breath as the twins, Marron, and Pan blinked at her. Eighteen seemed to have assimilated the information for next she asked, "So why did Shenlong leave?"

Dende and Mr. Popo were helping Ali Mystic to her feet, who was a bit lethargic and queasy from her energy drain. Dende answered this time. "I could only partially heal him, enabling him to close the rift but do nothing else. I had to link him to a native of Earth, which is why I used Ali Mystic, to keep him alive and on Earth 'til he could finish healing by himself. That's what he's gone to do now."

Stepping away from Dende and Mr. Popo, Ali Mystic placed her head in her hands, trying to gain her bearings. Her voice was quiet and distant, sounding far away to her own ears. "I feel so strange. Like there's someone else in my head."

"That's because someone else is there. It's Shenlong. Can you hear his voice?" asked Dende.

"No. Is that bad?"

"No. Just means he's sleeping. Any pain?"

Ali shook her head. "I just feel really nauseous."

"The nausea is your body trying to adjust. It will pass. It seems the link was established without any complications," explained Dende. He noticed the look on her face. "Don't worry. Your body will balance out once you get used to the link. Besides, the link is only temporary."

"I don't want to get used to it," muttered Ali Mystic darkly.

"This is all fine and dandy but what about the others? Where are they? Where's my husband?" demanded Eighteen, keeping a tight arm around Marron, who was near tears. The rest of the children looked just as upset.

Dende gulped and opened his mouth to speak but instead of hearing his gentle voice, they heard a cold, mocking one. "I believe we can answer that, since we just came from there."

Bra gasped and backed up right into Ali Mystic, who numbly placed a hand on her shoulder. The shadowy figures that escaped from the rift had landed upon the Lookout unnoticed. What once was slightly familiar was now entirely recognizable. Ali Mystic couldn't believe her eyes. The cartoon had been pretty accurate in recreating their general looks but the artists hadn't even come close to the frigidity and the malice that radiated from their eyes, from their evil grins, from their very presence.

Ali Mystic closed her eyes. _This isn't real. This is not happening._ Opening her eyes, she saw they were still there. Disbelievingly she began naming them from her memory of the cartoon she had been so fond of.

"King Kold. Captain Ginyu. Frieza. Cooler. Dr. Gero. Ce-Cell."

And indeed it was them. The old enemies which the Z-warriors had defeated long ago. King Kold in all his gargantuan glory; Captain Ginyu with his purple skin and sharp black horns; Frieza with his feminine looks and cyborg body; Cooler with his strange pointy headgear; Dr. Gero with his exposed brain and robotic body; and Cell, the worst of them all, with his green skin, wicked tail, and a DNA makeup of the best warriors in the universe.

The kids' eyes widened as they listened to Ali Mystic name opponents that they had only heard about in stories. Nervously the twins and Pan stepped forward to gather behind Ali Mystic as Eighteen and Marron backed up to them. Marron clutched at her mother's shirt as if she was three years old again. "But that can't be them! They're dead!"

"It's them," said Eighteen tightly, her limbs tense and reflexes at the ready.

"Oh yes. We are who you say we are and we are still very much dead," taunted Cell, indicating to the halos floating above their heads. (Why did these guys have halos while dead on the show when they were evil? I thought halos were for angelic people. Oh well. Back to Cell.) "We've just cheated Death and escaped from Hell."

The whole of those vile creatures began chuckling evilly, causing a shiver to go down Ali Mystic's back. As she looked upon their cruel countenances, she had only one thought in her head: _I think we're in big trouble_.

__

Meanwhile, in a place beyond the living world . . . 

Krillin and Dr. Aleks had landed roughly upon their behinds and were just gathering their bearings when they found themselves being helped to their feet by Goten and Sixteen. "Hey, you're all right! Are the others here too?"

"We're all here, Krillin," replied Trunks. "The question is: Where is here exactly?"

Krillin examined their surroundings as he dusted himself off. The place was like a barren wasteland, the ground red and dry while the air was hot and smoky. Krillin was already breaking into a sweat. Standing around him were Dr. Aleks, Goten, Sixteen, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Kya, and Piccolo, who all were mildly sweating as well. In the distant he could see the faint shadows of people but he wasn't so sure he wanted to go and ask them questions.

"Where the hell are we?" he wondered out loud.

"Hell is right," remarked Bulma oddly.

"Huh?"

"I think," said Piccolo slowly, "that this is Hell."

Krillin gulped.

****

We were all in big trouble. The world had been set upside down on us. Things were only going to get worse . . . 

And I, average, mediocre, Ali Mystic, shared a link to the all-powerful Eternal Dragon Shenlong. If only I had known what would happen because of that . . .


	8. Chapter 6: The Dead Walk

****

Author: I'll warn you again, there may be rape in later chapters but there will be absolutely NO rape of children. That is all.

Sugae – Shizen exclamation for joy or excitement.

****

Chapter 6

THE DEAD WALK

****

10.19.## continued . . .

It was the worst moment of my life up to that point.

We were trapped on Earth with the most ruthless and bloodthirsty fighters in the universe, while the warriors that should have been protecting us were trapped in Hell.

And those villains had only one thing on their minds. ****

Revenge.

And having the children of the warriors that had defeated them before, alone and defenseless, suited them nicely for that purpose.

It doesn't get any worse than that. Or at least, so I thought at the time.

While we were in trouble on Earth, the ones that had been taken were about to receive some help from an old friend . . .

__

The dead are walking now

They have come out to play

With our lives as the toys __

How will we survive?

"I think," said Piccolo slowly, "that this is Hell."

"You're right," said a voice from behind them. "This is Hell. And you don't belong here."

The whole group whirled around to find themselves staring at a familiar friendly face.

"Goku!" cried out Bulma.

"Hi guys!" greeted Goku cheerfully. On his shoulder a red yuudragon chirped a greeting as well. It was Skorch, who had decided to follow his human partner into the afterlife.

"Dad!" Goten ran forward, giving his father a huge hug and upsetting Skorch. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"So am I!" replied Goku, patting his son on the back as he pulled away.

"Now that you're done with your greetings, would you mind starting the explaining? You confirmed this was Hell. So what are you doing down here?" asked Piccolo.

"King Kai sensed a disturbance on Earth and through his senses, we saw Shenlong fall and then you guys being sucked into that hole. King Kai told me you were here and sent me to fetch you guys."

Before Goku could continue, he was interrupted by a wail of disbelief. It was Dr. Aleks. "You people can't be serious! This place can't possibly be real! There's no such thing as Hell, or Heaven! I refuse to be taken in by your silly beliefs!"

"Oh wake up!" snapped Bulma. "Hell exists and we're stuck in it! So just deal with it!"

"What I would like to know is why the rift took us here," wondered Kya. "And what caused that rift to form in the first place."

Videl suddenly turned to Dr. Aleks and lifted her up by the lapels of her jacket. "This is your fault, isn't it? You tampered with the Dragonballs, didn't you?"

Gohan placed a hand on his wife's arm, lowering it and the scientist she clutched in her grasp. "Hey, calm down Videl. We won't get any answers out of her that way."

Trunks approached them, his eyes on Dr. Aleks. "So are you going to tell us what you did? Or do we have to force it out of you?"

Glancing around, Dr. Aleks began to worry about her life as she realized everyone's eyes were on her and they were not exactly joy-filled eyes. For the first time ever, she feared for her life. Backing away a little, she said, "I hunted down the Dragonballs and figured a way to extract some energy from them to analyze. That's what I do. I'm a scientist."

Abruptly, Dr. Aleks' head whipped to the side. Bulma had slapped her. "I'm a scientist too but I still know when to draw the line."

Piccolo nodded in thought. "It makes sense. Stealing energy from the Eternal Dragon would make it too weak to grant the wish Ali Mystic asked of him. When Shenlong attempted to, he caused a rip between the dimensions. That was the rift."

"That girl was right. You are a bitch." In a blur of movement, Vegeta had reached the scientist's side and grasping her by the throat, lifted her above his head. "I should finish what she tried to do."

"Knock it off! We don't have time to deal with her now. We have to get going. You're needed on Earth," explained Goku, his countenance deadly serious.

"What's that supposed to mean? Explain yourself Kakarott," demanded Vegeta, roughly dropping Dr. Aleks. She looked back up, glaring indignantly but he ignored her.

Suddenly, Goku seemed rather reluctant to talk. "Well, uh, you see, uh, you weren't the only ones to travel that rift."

"Weren't the only ones? Who else could have gone through the rift?" asked Videl.

Realization began to dawn on Gohan as he started to figure it out. "We're in Hell, so it must be people _from_ Hell. Those hands. The hands that grabbed us. It was them. They pulled us in as they escaped."

Bulma caught on. "But why would they pull us in? Unless . . . they knew who we are. And what you guys can do . . ."

"Those hands went straight for us, the strong fighters," pointed out Sixteen. "They must be fighters you've defeated in the past."

"The rest of us were pulled in by accident," added Videl.

"But they're so many we've defeated in the past that could have gone to Hell. Who exactly escaped?" asked Krillin, worry marring his features.

All faces turned to Goku, who sweatdropped. "Goku," said Kya, her voice all too calm, "who exactly pulled us into Hell and escaped to Earth?"

"You know, we should really get going," began Goku.

"Just answer the question Kakarott!" yelled Vegeta.

Staring into all their faces, Goku finally answered. "Cell. Frieza. And King Kold."

At hearing the names, Kya's knees weakened and she grabbed Piccolo's arms to stay upright. None of the others took it well either. Piccolo and Vegeta looked aghast, Bulma had fallen to her knees, Krillin, Gohan, and Videl were as pale as ghosts, and Goten and Trunks were gaping. Even Sixteen looked a little horrified. Dr. Aleks stood off to the side, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. She was still partly in denial of where she was.

"That's not all," added Goku. "Cooler, Captain Ginyu, and Dr. Gero escaped as well."

Piccolo's strength was the only thing keeping Kya upright. Bulma and Krillin looked as if they were going to be sick. Sixteen voiced what they were all thinking. "Eighteen is all by herself, with Marron and the other children with her."

Vegeta pulled Bulma back onto her feet and stepped towards Goku. "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way Kakarott."

__

Meanwhile, with the people they were just discussing . . . 

The entire Lookout was completely silent as the occupants stared each other down. On one side, the good guys: Dende, Mr. Popo, Eighteen, Marron, Pendril, Lidal, Bra, Pan, and Ali Mystic. On the other side, their worst enemies: Cell, Frieza, King Kold, Cooler, Captain Ginyu, and Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero was the one who spoke first, breaking the silence.

"So you know who we all are but who are all of you? I recognize Number 18, of course, but the rest of you aren't registered in my databank."

"That's none of your business," replied Eighteen.

"Fine then. When we kill you, we'll leave you in unmarked graves, since you won't do us the courtesy of telling us your names," announced Frieza, his voice as snooty and feminine as it was before his death.

Ali Mystic's heart missed a beat at the word 'kill'. _I knew it. We're in big trouble. How did I get myself into this mess! And how do I get out!_

"Lord Frieza, why should we even bother with these small fry?" asked Captain Ginyu.

"We should just destroy the planet and be done with it," commented King Kold.

"They are friends of Earth's Special Forces and therefore are punishable by association," announced Cell.

__

These guys can't be serious! thought Ali Mystic. She stepped back, placing Bra behind her, although how she could possible protect her she had no idea. Abruptly Pan stepped away from the twins and pushed her way in front of Ali before she could react. "Pan! Don't!" Ali hissed warningly as she made a grab for her but it was too late.

Pan stood proudly before them. "I wouldn't threaten us, you creeps! My daddy defeated you before and he can do it again."

Marron roughly grabbed Pan and pulled her back but the damage had already been done. Cell and the others had comprehended her remark. If anything, their grins grew more sinister.

"So," said Cell slowly. "Your 'daddy' is Gohan. That would make Goku your grandfather. My, how the years fly when you're dead."

"This definitely makes things much more interesting," remarked Cooler.

The look Eighteen gave Pan could've killed. Frieza studied them all carefully. "That must mean these other children are offspring of the Earth warriors as well. The blue-haired one is obviously Saiyan so I would guess she's Vegeta's. Never thought that arrogant Prince would breed." Bra stiffened at the comment. "The green ones look similar to the Namek but I could have sworn that species was asexual."

Ginyu licked his lips suggestively. "I'd like to find out just how non-asexual they are."

Ali Mystic felt she was going to be sick as she realized what Ginyu's remark meant. Dende and Mr. Popo moved closer to the twins, unwilling to let Ginyu carry out his threat. Pendril and Lidal looked at each other, equally frightened and confused. They didn't completely understand what Ginyu had meant.

That was the last straw for Eighteen. She had had enough. "You won't get that chance, you sick bastard. I'll make sure of it."

"And just what do you think you can do to me?"

Pushing Marron gently to the side, Eighteen settled into a fighting stance. "Why don't you come find out?"

Cracking his knuckles, Ginyu stepped away from the others, eager for a fight. "Don't underestimate her, Ginyu. She's an android and much stronger than she looks," warned Dr. Gero.

"So she's a machine. I can still beat her. And without any of your help," retorted Ginyu.

With that said, Ginyu settled into a fighting stance across from Eighteen. Worrying for their safety, Dende and Mr. Popo quickly herded Ali Mystic and the children behind some rumble that still remained upon the Lookout. Marron quickly grabbed a spot where she could keep an eye on her mother, worried for her. Noticing, Ali Mystic took one of her hands in hers, startling the young teen. Ali gave Marron a reassuring look and then they turned to watch the fighters.

Eighteen and Captain Ginyu were still facing each other, seemingly sizing the other one. At some hidden signal, the two fighters disappeared to only reappear in the middle where they met and began exchanging blows. Ali Mystic watched with abated breath as they moved so fast that she could only catch glimpses of the fighters. Despite her fear, she couldn't help being fascinated. It was like the anime show come to life.

In the air, Eighteen had taken a final assessment of her opponent. He was strong but he wasn't nearly as powerful as a Super Saiyan. With that in mind, she stepped it up to a pace that Ginyu couldn't keep up with. Before he could register what was happening, she lashed out, striking his abdomen and head, leaving him slightly disoriented. Realizing she was stronger than she seemed, Ginyu tried to keep up, dodging a head blow but wound up getting one of his black horns broken off by her fist instead.

The look on his face when he realized what happened was priceless. Eighteen couldn't help but smirk. Ginyu didn't find it so funny. "You'll pay for that bitch!" he snarled.

"I don't think so," replied Eighteen. She continued to throw out punches that Ginyu tried to block but didn't quite manage. Without warning she spun around, confusing him, and gave a swift kick to his arm, effectively breaking it. Howling in pain, Ginyu backed off but Eighteen went after him. Grabbing his uninjured arm, she began spinning as she picked up speed, keeping a hold of his arm. Using all her strength, she threw him at great velocity towards the Lookout, where he landed with a bone-crushing crash.

Taking a deep breath, Eighteen powered up and sent an immense blast to where Ginyu lay. Ali Mystic was forced to look away lest she be blinded by the brightness of it. When the blast had dissipated, Eighteen floated back down to the ground near where Dende, Mr. Popo, Ali Mystic, and the children were hiding. Ali squeezed Marron's hand as they exchanged glances. Maybe they would live through this after all.

Suddenly Eighteen heard a noise and turned towards the crater she had made in the Lookout. Anymore severe damage, like the Eternal Dragon falling or big energy blasts, and the Lookout would crumble under their feet. But what had really caught her attention was movement in the crater. _It can't be_ she thought.

Before the group's shocked eyes, Ginyu appeared, walking out of the crater. Eighteen gasped and involuntarily stepped back. "That-that's impossible! That blast should have killed you!"

"You can't kill what's already dead," replied Ginyu, enjoying the shock and fear on their faces. He certainly looked dead, with his left arm and leg distorted by the broken bones in them and his skin covered with burns and blood.

Off to the side, the rest of the evil undead were grinning with malice. "Guess we forgot to mention that little fact," said Frieza as his companions chuckled around him.

__

I want out of this nightmare thought Ali Mystic as she watched, horrified, while Ginyu unemotionally popped all his bones back into place.

Eighteen sweated nervously, unsure of how she was going to get herself and the rest out of this situation. How was she supposed to defeat a foe that was already dead? What she needed was help from the Z warriors but they weren't here. She could try to wish them back but Shenlong needed to heal first, which would take who knows how long. She had to buy some time, until then. Which meant they should hide somewhere, away from these goons.

Ginyu, meanwhile, was puffed up with arrogance, despite his appearance. "What's the matter, Blondie? Scared?"

Ignoring him, Eighteen glanced back at all the small faces watching her, one of which was her daughter. The problem with fleeing was that the undead brigade would pursue them and she didn't think the children could outfly them. Staring at Dende, she could see that he was thinking the same thoughts as her and had come to the same conclusion.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Stop ignoring me!" cried Ginyu as he came up behind Eighteen.

Without moving the rest of her body, Eighteen threw just her arm back, backhanding Ginyu all the way across the Lookout. "Learn some patience. I'll deal with you when I'll deal with you."

Eyes still locked with Dende, Eighteen watched as he nodded, then turned around to defend herself as Ginyu came charging back at her like a mad bull. Dende, meanwhile, turned back to the others only to find them all staring at Pendril and Lidal, who were kneeling, hands clasped in each other's, a slight glow surrounding them. They were talking to the Earth. But why?

Ali Mystic in particular was staring at the twins in bewilderment. "What are they doing?"

Marron tried to explain. "They're communicating with their grandmother, the Earth. I think they're trying to ask for her for help."

"What?!"

Dende shook his head. "We don't have time for this now. We need to get out of here."

"And how do we do that?" asked Marron. "You're all good flyers but I'm not so sure you could outfly those guys."

Pushing aside her confusion and questions, Ali Mystic returned her attention to the present. She saw Dende glance at the fighting Eighteen and then back at them. With a start she realized what that meant. "Oh no. No way. It won't work."

"There's nothing else we can do. Eighteen knows that," said Dende.

"What is it?" asked Pan.

"He wants us to flee while Eighteen fends them off to keep anyone from chasing us," explained Ali.

"No! We can't leave my mom behind!" cried Marron.

"We have no choice," replied Dende.

"And I'm telling you it won't work! Eighteen can't fight all six of them at once, not by herself!" yelled Ali.

"She won't have to," interrupted a voice. It was Pendril. He and Lidal had finished whatever they were doing. His remark confused them all.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Krechi is sending us help so we can all get away, including Marron's mom," answered Pendril.

"Krechi?" asked Ali Mystic, who felt slightly lost.

"Grandmother," translated Lidal.

"Oh." Ali Mystic was really beginning to feel a little overwhelmed and out of place. _Why the hell did I agree to travel back to the past?_

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a cold voice.

The rest of them jumped as Bra screamed, for there standing before them was the tall green and black form of Cell. They all scrambled to their feet as he watched, an amused little smirk playing on his face. _He probably enjoys scaring people like that _thought Ali Mystic, observing the smirk.

"What's it to you?" retorted Pan, putting up her fists.

Cell looked down at the little black-haired child standing before him. Ali Mystic trembled, fearing what he would do.

"Well, aren't you a brave little child. Rude, but brave."

Before anyone could blink, there was a flash shadow of movement from behind Cell and then suddenly a green tail had wrapped around Pan and lifted her into the air. Marron gasped and Ali Mystic looked dumbfounded. _I forgot he had a tail._

Cell grinned wickedly as Pan struggled against the grip the tail had on her. "Let me go, you creep!"

Cell tightened his hold as he laughed. "Now why would I want to do that? The child of Gohan should give me a nice energy boost."

Pan cried out in pain as the tip of Cell's tail stabbed into her shoulder and began draining her life away. But he had barely started before he received a painful double blow to the chest, knocking him back and nearly making him loose his hold on Pan.

"What the –?" He looked up to find himself facing two nearly identical green faces wearing matching expressions of anger.

"You forgot about us," began Pendril, landing a hard kick to his abdomen.

"We're the children of Piccolo," continued Lidal, landing another kick in his side.

"And you're hurting our friend!" finished the twins together, delivering powerful punches to Cell's head.

The last blows did him in as Cell crashed to the ground, his tail unfurling and releasing Pan. Marron and Ali Mystic quickly leapt in and pulled Pan away to safety as Cell sat up, holding his head in his hands. He looked up, a murderous gleam in his eyes. Pendril and Lidal exchanged glances, gulping.

Cell flew into the air, ready to give those brats the pounding of their lives. Without warning a red blur streaked by the twins, speeding straight at Cell, screeching as it began its attack. Cell put up his hands in defense as the red mini-dragon clawed fiercely at his face.

"It's Embyr!" cried Lidal.

Hearing shrieks, the group whirled to find a rather hope inspiring sight. Three rather large dragons of various colors were swooping down from the sky, shrieking their fury as they attacked in earnest. Flaming with their deadly fire breath, they went after Captain Ginyu, King Kold, Frieza, Cooler, and Gero. Ali Mystic blinked and rubbed her eyes, then blinked some more. _What's going on? If I didn't know any better, I'd say those were dragons!_

Pendril pumped his fist into the air. "Sugae! And Byrn and Niko and Zek! They made it!"

Ali Mystic stared. "This is the help your grandmother sent?"

The twins nodded. Under Embyr's attacks, Cell was maneuvered into rejoining his companions, where the three larger dragons continued their attacks, not letting up an inch. Once she got over her surprise, Eighteen retreated back to rejoin Marron and the others.

"Who invited the fire breaths over there?" asked Eighteen, indicating the dragons.

"The twins, of course," answered Marron. "They didn't want you to sacrifice yourself, Mom."

Eighteen couldn't help but give a small smile. "All right then. Let's get going while we still can."

Marron took her mother's hand while the twins stepped up beside Ali Mystic. "We can carry you together Ali," announced Pendril.

"Hold on a sec! I've got a better idea!" yelled Mr. Popo.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and the whole group whirled in time to see the orange dragon, Zek, flying straight towards them. Only it wasn't under his own propulsion. His landing was not pretty, as he knocked them all away. Ali Mystic landed with a thud at the edge of the Lookout and looked up in time to see Marron fly past her, over the edge.

Ali Mystic reached out and grabbed Marron's hand but the force of her falling pulled Ali over the edge as well. Before sliding completely past, Ali barely grabbed on a hold. Seconds flew as Ali strained to keep a hold onto Marron and the edge of the Lookout. She felt a sense of déjà vu as they hung there. _Why am I always trying to save everyone? I should leave it to the real heroes._

"Help! Mom! Zek! Help!" shouted Marron in desperation.

Suddenly a figure loomed over them. It was Cooler. "I'm afraid your mother is a little busy right now, as well as your other friends. I could help you, if you like."

Despite her position, Ali Mystic glared fiercely at the creature looking down at her. "I don't think so."

"Then I guess you'll just have to fall to your deaths." Cooler raised his strange three talon foot but before he could stomp on Ali's hand, out of nowhere came Eighteen, leaping at him. "Stay away from MY DAUGHTER!"

As Eighteen began laying into Cooler, Ali Mystic felt her fingers slip. Ali was too shocked to scream as she and Marron began to fall. Marron, however, was screaming quite shrilly. And someone heard. Ali saw a streak of orange and then found herself rising into the air, with Marron sitting in front of her. Looking down, all she saw was a mass of bright orange scales and two flapping wings, with endless blue sky beyond that. Ali looked up in a panic to find Marron grinning at her.

"It's all right Ali! Zek saved us!"

Ali Mystic looked beyond Marron to see a pair of great ivory horns attached to an equally great head. The head swiveled around to reveal huge teeth and one of it's emerald eyes. As Ali Mystic stared, the eye winked at her before the head swiveled back around. Ali Mystic shook her head, slipped her arms around Marron, and squeezed her legs tighter around her position, where the neck and shoulders of the dragon met.

Without warning, Eighteen plopped down in front of Marron. "Good. You're alright. It's time to leave."

Ali Mystic glanced back to see the undead goons chasing them. "But how?"

"Mr. Popo says the dragons can teleport us away, like Goku's instant transmission," explained a voice from several feet away. It was Dende. He and Bra and Mr. Popo were riding upon the dark blue dragon, Niko. Beside them was the green dragon Byrn, with Pendril, Lidal, and Pan upon it's back, and Embyr latched onto it's horns.

Ali Mystic blinked but did not question his knowledge. Instead she asked, "What about the Dragonballs?"

"They'll be fine! No one will be able to make a wish until Shenlong is healed."

Ali Mystic was still worried but King Kold and the others were closing in. "Alright then. Let's get going."

"But where should we go?" asked Eighteen. "Cell knows about Kame House and Gero knows about Chichi's place and they both know about Capsule Corp."

"I know a place!" shouted Pendril. Leaning forward, he whispered into Byrn's ear. Letting out a shriek, Byrn took point, leading the other two as he trilled to them.

"Pendril, what did you tell him! Pendril!" yelled Marron.

There was a strange **_whoosh!_** of air and then abruptly, the three large yuudragons and their passengers disappeared. The undead brigade halted in their tracks, looking at each other in confusion.

It was a great distance away where the yuudragons appeared. At first glance, it looked to be the middle of nowhere. But then Ali Mystic spotted a familiar nest atop a nearby cliff. "You told him to take us to the pterodactyls!"

Pendril nodded. Bra peered from her spot between Dende and Mr. Popo. "But why? Why not your place?"

"The dragons used a lot of energy today. Morphing their size, fighting, flaming, teleporting. They'll have to return to the Earth soon to rejuvenate for quite sometime. Staying here, I figure Toby and Dona can be lookouts for us when we're resting."

"Good idea Pendril," complimented Dende.

"Way to go Pendril!" Marron cheered. Pendril blushed.

As the dragons descended to the cliff top and were greeted by the pterodactyls, Ali Mystic couldn't help feeling a little lost again as well as very worried. They couldn't hide forever. And what would they do when they were discovered? They needed a plan. In the meantime, she had several questions burning through her mind. And she couldn't put off asking them any longer. She needed answers now.

Thanks to those rather unusual dragons, we had gotten away. And no one had been harmed. I could hardly believe it. But our luck would not last . . . 


	9. Chapter 7: Time to Run

****

Author: Sorry it's been awhile. But having spring break, I was finally able to finish this chapter. In the beginning, it will be a little review of what went on during the Shizen and Frozena Sagas for those of you who forgot. Don't worry, the rest of the chapter will be much more interesting. The next few chapters after this things will really start picking up in the story, so hang in there guys.

Here's a little reminder of the meanings of some Shizen words:

Kaachi – Mother

Krechi – Grandmother

****

Chapter 7

10.19.## continued . . .

We were safe for the time being with the pterodactyls. But we were all on edge. We tried to keep the fear and tension at bay by talking about miscellaneous things. At one point, I finally got the answers to the many questions I had about the mysterious Kya and her mother and how a once asexual Namek was able to have children. To say I was surprised by their explanations was an understatement . . .

Like I said before, we were safe for the time being with the pterodactyls. But how long would that last?

In reality . . . it did not last long.

Stories around the campfire

A guiding light in the dark

And still the fear takes root

It's time to run.

"You're not pulling my leg are you." It was more of statement rather than a question.

"Of course not Ali," replied Lidal, who was sitting next to her in front of the fire. Night had fallen rather rapidly and the twins had quickly gathered some wood and got a fire going. Once she knew exactly where they were, Eighteen snatched some blankets from a clothesline at a nearby house, which they were all now wrapped in. The baby pterodactyls and their mother were asleep in the nest nearby while Toby, with Embyr perched on his shoulder, kept watch of the night around them.

"Well, why not. Aliens, magical balls that grant wishes, people returning from the dead. Let's have a planet that's aware to throw in the mix." Ali Mystic buried her face in her drawn up knees.

Eighteen eyed the young woman sitting across the fire from her cautiously. "You're not going to get all hysterical on us now, are you?"

Dende grew concerned. "It's all right if you do. That you haven't yet surprises me. You should let it out. Most would have snapped by now."

Ali Mystic glanced up, tears building up behind her eyes. And what she saw were the faces of the children studying her, nearly as grave as old men. Lidal and Pendril sat on either side of her, being supportive with just their presence. Marron was cuddled into her mother's side while Dende had Pan and Bra gathered to him. What right did she have to cry when their parents and friends were missing? _I haven't cried in years and I'm not going to start again now._

So Ali Mystic wiped her eyes as she sat up straighter and said, "No, I'll be alright. Do we have a plan on what to do tomorrow?"

Mr. Popo blinked. "Tomorrow?"

Ali Mystic turned her eyes to him. "Well, yeah. We can't hide out forever. If I remember correctly, Frieza and the others are pretty fond of killing people and destroying planets. We need to get Vegeta and the others back as soon as possible, right?"

"That is correct," replied Eighteen. "We only have to hide out until the Eternal Dragon has finished healing. Then we can have him bring the others back."

"Actually, I just received a message from King Kai a little while ago," announced Dende. "It was a bit cryptic but he said that he sensed what happened and he sent Goku to find the others and fix it."

"Fix it? How's he supposed to fix it?" asked Ali Mystic.

"I suppose he can return the others to our dimension, sense they're alive, not dead," answered Dende. "But that still leaves the problem of trying to kill people that are already dead. All I can think of is asking Shenlong to return them where they came from."

"So we're stuck waiting either way. How long will it take for the Eternal Dragon to heal?" asked Marron.

"A day, maybe less. You have more power in you than I thought, Ali Mystic. How are you feeling anyway? Still nauseous?"

Ali Mystic blinked. "No. The nausea has passed actually. I guess you were right about my body adjusting. In fact, I feel a little hungry."

"I'm hungry too," piped up Bra.

"Me too," added Pan.

"I think we're all hungry. It's been awhile since lunch," said Marron.

Eighteen stood, patting her daughter's shoulder in reassurance. "I'll go get us some dinner."

In a flash she was gone. Ali Mystic turned her attention back to Dende, a thought puzzling her. "You said Kya stayed hidden and did not trains new Chi warriors 'til Queen Frozena escaped. Who was Queen Frozena?"

Dende coughed. "Uh, Queen Frozena was King Kold's wife."

"So Queen Frozena came to avenge the deaths of King Kold and her sons?"

"Well, actually, she only cared about Cooler. She killed Goku in a fit of rage when she found out he was dead. She wanted to kill Kold and Frieza herself but she was glad either way that they were dead."

Ali Mystic frowned in puzzlement. "Okay. You've lost me. Why did she want them dead?"

"That's up to Lidal and Pendril to tell you."

The twins in question fidgeted nervously as Ali turned her questioning gaze to them. "Well, uh, you see," began Pendril.

"Frieza is our brother. King Kold forced our mother to give birth to him," said Lidal.

Ali Mystic raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm definitely lost. Maybe you two should start over at the beginning."

Pendril and Lidal exchanged looks. In that moment, they reminded Dende too much of Kya's own unreadable expressions. Pendril was the one who began. "It happened over a hundred years ago. Our mother, who was known as Kyloa then, was much younger and more open to people. An alien came to Earth and discovered that when human DNA is combined with another species DNA, the offspring are more powerful then both species on their own. This alien was King Kold."

Ali Mystic nodded in understanding. _That's why Gohan and Trunks and Goten were able to achieve Super Saiyan much sooner that their fathers. I wonder how powerful these two will become._

Lidal continued. "When Ma approached the ship out of curiousity, Kold captured her and impregnated her with his child. Ma was forced to five birth to the baby and when she was able to, she escaped."

Ali Mystic couldn't help but interrupt. "She left her baby behind?"

Pendril pointed to the blood-red drop tattooed to his forehead, identical to the ones his sister and mother bore as well. "This is the _senra_, the symbol of the Shizen people. It means we're of the Earth's blood. When a Shizen turns evil, Krechi removes it, revealing your true nature to everyone. You can't hide the truth from her. She left the baby behind because he was born _without_ a senra."

Ali Mystic opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find her voice. "But she didn't even give her baby a chance! Couldn't she have tried to raise him as a good person?"

Pendril averted his eyes. Lidal answered for him. "Ma regrets her decision but she didn't get chance to correct what she did. Queen Frozena found out what her husband did and came to destroy the Earth and her husband and the baby along with it. Kami tried to stop her but she was too powerful. So Krechi loaned her power to Ma and she was able to trap Frozena in a rose. But the power was too much for her and she died. Kold escaped with the baby and the rose. And that baby grew up to be Frieza."

"Kya died? But –?"

Pendril continued. "When a Shizen dies, their body is absorbed into the Earth and if she feels it is right, she can bring them back to life. She felt Ma needed to complete her task, so she brought her back to life. To do so is not easy. It took a whole year. When she came back, Ma hid herself from all civilization, only seeing Mr. Popo, who had raised her."

"I see. But why wasn't she able to destroy Queen Frozena the first time around?"

Lidal continued. "Krechi created Ma to hopefully restart the Shizen race. It is not in Ma's nature to fight and she is not trained in how to handle the Earth's power. That's why she died. It's also why she died during the second fight as well."

"Do we disgust you now?" asked Pendril.

"Disgust me? Why would you ask that?" asked Ali Mystic, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Because we're related to Frieza. That our Ma is his mother," he answered.

Ali Mystic placed her arms around the twins' shoulders and hugged them close to her. "Of course not. Neither of you are Frieza. I feel sympathy for your mother, what she endured. But no disgust, except for maybe King Kold. And maybe a little pity for Frieza."

Lidal glanced at her curiously. "For Frieza? Why?"

"Because he never got to know his real mother or grandmother and now will never know the truth. Or meet the greatest little brother and sister anyone could ever have."

Pendril and Lidal hugged Ali Mystic harder, their spirits lifted by her words. That was when Eighteen returned, a large sack slung over her shoulders. "Did I miss something?" asked Eighteen, noticing the twins' closeness to Ali as she sat down.

"Nope," replied Marron. "Pendril and Lidal just explained to Ali how Frieza is their half-brother."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"So what did you get?" asked Marron.

"I stopped by a deli and bakery and purloined enough meat and bread to make sandwiches for all of us. Plus sodas and water for Dende, sense that's all Nameks need," replied Eighteen as she opened the sack and began to deal out food and drinks.

"Purloined?" asked Dende warily as he accepted the bottle of water.

Eighteen gave the Guardian of the Earth an exasperated look. "We're in danger of our lives and you're worried about stealing? If it makes you feel better, I'll pay the owners back after this is all over. I don't dare go back to the Kame House for money right now."

Dende nodded in adherence. For several minutes the group ate in silence, the only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the strange cheeping snores of the baby pterodactyls in their nest. A half moon shone high above, keeping it dark enough for any searching done by their enemies to be nearly impossible. Ali Mystic finished eating first, never one to have a large appetite, and settled back to study the stars above her. This world seemed so alien to the one she came from and yet in reality it was the same world, separated only by time.

Shaking her head to get rid of all those serious thoughts, Ali Mystic turned her attention back to her companions, who were just finishing their own meals. "So . . . does anyone here know the details of the battle between Queen Frozena and Goku and the others?"

Marron looked up, taking the last swig of her soda. "Well, Mom and Dende were there, I remember that. They should be able to tell it."

Ali and the kids looked expectantly at the two in question. Dende and Eighteen glanced at each other, then Dende cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we could tell you what happened."

Dende settled back into a comfortable position as he prepared to tell his story. "Let's see . . . The day Queen Frozena arrived dawned bright and clear, belying what would happen that day. We all met at Kya's meadow. That is, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Sixteen, Kya, and myself. To our surprise, Vegeta, Krillin, and Eighteen decided to come along as well. I remember Vegeta saying, when Goku asked why he was there, 'wherever there is a fight, I will always be close by' . . ."

Meanwhile, in a different plane of existence . . . 

"Here we are!" cried Goku. "This secret passage will take us past the barrier around Hell to Snake Way. From there I can use instant transmission to take us directly to King Yenma."

From Goku's shoulders, Skorch chirped an agreement to his partner's statement. Arranged around behind them, covered in dust and sweat, were Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Kya, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Sixteen, Krillin, and Dr. Aleks. They had walked for hours to reach this point, keeping from flying to avoid being noticed by the other residents of Hell.

"Well, it's about time! How long is the passage?" asked Bulma, her thoughts centered on her daughter and the other kids, just like the other adults around her.

Goku scratched his head. "Well, I always ran it, which only took a minute or two. So its probably a couple miles."

Bulma groaned. None of the others appeared too happy either. In the back, Dr. Aleks looked ready to collapse. For the most part they had been ignoring her, for which the scientist had been grateful but she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

When everyone was done grumbling, Goku moved aside the large boulder covering the tunnel. Once everyone was inside, Goku moved the boulder back into place. The group was only in the dark a few seconds before Goku created a ki ball to light their way.

"Follow me."

As the group of fighters followed Goku, Kya couldn't help but let her thoughts drift towards Frieza. She had never gotten to meet her son. The only time she had seen him was when he come to Earth with his father to kill Goku, only to be destroyed by Mirai Trunks. She always regretted abandoning him with King Kold, wondering if she had taken him with her, would he have turned out differently? She had never questioned Kaachi's decisions but had Frieza truly been so evil at birth that he couldn't be given the senra?

Her wondering thoughts came to a halt when another voice barged in. _You have become so worried your thoughts have begun to crack through my shields. And I know it's not just about the kids._

Kya glanced at her husband, who may have appeared stoic to the others but she could tell by his eyes that he was concerned. _I apologize Piccolo. I am worried for the children but I can't help thinking about Frieza as well._

Piccolo sighed. _We've been over this before, Kya. Frieza is evil and always will be. There's nothing you can do now or could have done in the past to change that._

I know. Kya place a hand over her heart. _But it is hard to convince my heart of that fact. _She paused. _I'm also concerned about how Pendril and Lidal will react when they come face to face with him. We've told them Frieza is evil but can they handle the reality of their brother's evil when they encounter it?_

Piccolo glanced at his wife, taking a minute before responding. _I have thought about that as well. And I think Pendril and Lidal are stronger than we give them credit for._

Kya didn't respond but she gave him small smile to show his words helped. Piccolo gave her hand a quick squeeze, then looked ahead to where he could see Goku's guiding ki ball. _For now, let's concentrate on getting back to them._

Kya nodded. _Right._ They left their other thought unspoken. The thought that they must hurry before Frieza and the others did something to their children. They continued walking with the group in the dark tunnel, hoping they'd make it in time.

Back in the living world . . . 

Smoke rose into the morning air from the dead campfire. Around it lay nine sleeping bodies nestled together for warmth and one small red dragon. In their nest, the baby pterodactyls were just beginning to stir. Toby and Dona had taken turns on the watch during the night and it was now Toby's turn again while Dona went foraging for food for the babies.

When Dona returned, only Eighteen and Ali Mystic awoke to the babies cries for food as they were fed. The twins, with their sharp ears, woke briefly but when no threat appeared, they fell back asleep. Eighteen left to get their own breakfast while Ali Mystic watched the others slept. They had stayed up rather late. After Dende finished telling of Queen Frozena's defeat, Kya's resurrection and her marriage to Piccolo, the kids asked Ali to tell her origin of the butterfly story again and then a couple other tales she had in her repertoire.

As she watched her companions sleep and waited for Eighteen to return, Ali Mystic envied their deep slumber. She herself always had a difficult time falling asleep and when she did sleep, she slept lightly, wakened by almost any noise. Ali had to admit though that lying between Pendril and Lidal, she had slept better then she could remember in the past.

Ali Mystic turned her head as she heard an indistinct shout. In the distance she could faintly spot an object flying towards them. _Is that Eighteen?_

The shout sounded again and without warning Pendril and Lidal jumped abruptly to their feet in a fighting stance. Their eyes quickly picked out what Ali Mystic had seen. "Get everybody up!" ordered Pendril.

Ali Mystic scrambled to her feet. "What is it? What –?"

"They found Eighteen! Hurry!" shouted Lidal.

That got Ali Mystic moving. She didn't have to ask who 'they' were. She knew. Hurrying among her sleeping companions, she shook them awake, shouting, "Wake up! They found us! Get up!"

Within moments, Dende, Mr. Popo, Marron, Bra, and Pan were all up, with varying expression of terror and horror on their faces. They could all see Eighteen clearly now, as well as the six figures chasing behind her.

"What do we do?" cried Marron, clutching Bra.

Unaware they were doing it, the kids all looked to Ali Mystic. They trusted her completely. Except for Pendril, she had saved all their lives at one point or another since she met them. They trusted her to do it again. Even Embyr put her faith in Ali, taking up perch on her shoulder, much to Ali's consternation. Ali saw their eyes and felt their trust. Suppressing her panic, she attempted to stay calm as she grasped at her hair with tense hands._ What do we do? What do we do?_

Glancing wildly around, she barely registered the presence of the pterodactyls. _We shouldn't have gotten them involved. They're innocent. How will the babies get away when they can't – . _Ali Mystic did a double take, staring at the nest. _Fly?! It's a stupid, desperate plan but it's all I've got!_

"Everyone into the nest!" ordered Ali, grabbing Pan and hauling her in that direction. Embyr screeched as she struggled to stay on Ali's shoulder.

"What? Ali, wait!" yelled Marron, pulling Bra with her as she chased after Ali and Pan. Dende and Mr. Popo followed closely. Pendril and Lidal stayed on guard. Eighteen and her chasers were almost on them.

"Why are we getting in the nest? What's your plan Ali?" asked Dende.

Ali Mystic paused at the nest with the others. "I want us all in the nest so we can all get away together, even the pterodactyls. When Eighteen gets here, I'm hoping that she can create a big enough distraction so that Pendril and Lidal can fly us out of here. They're strong enough to lift all of us, right?"

"We're strong enough, Ali! Don't worry!" replied Pendril. Lidal nodded in agreement.

"I can help them," added Pan.

"Okay," said Ali. She lifted Bra into the nest among the babies as Marron clambered in. Then she helped Dende and Mr. Popo climb in as Toby and Dona squawked in puzzlement and fear from the edge. Embyr hopped from Ali's shoulder to Mr. Popo's, chirping hurriedly to reassure the adult pterodactyls. And suddenly their time was up as Eighteen landed on the cliff beside Pendril and Lidal. Before she could ask what the hell was going on, an energy ball came from above and exploded upon the cliff, knocking them all off their feet.

"Well, look what we found brother," remarked a frigid voice. "Vermin to be exterminated." Ali Mystic knew that voice, from when she was dangling at the edge of the Lookout. It was Cooler. She glanced up, confirming what she knew.

"I don't know about that brother. They look more like sheep to me," responded a more feminine voice. That was Frieza. And beside him were King Kold, Captain Ginyu, Dr. Gero, and Cell.

"You can't talk about us like that!" shouted Pendril. In unison, the twins leapt into the air and began exchanging blows with Cooler and Frieza. For now they had the upper hand but it wouldn't last long.

Wincing from the cuts and bruises she had received in her fall, Ali Mystic crawled over to Eighteen, who was clutching a rather bloody wound in her shoulder. Placing a hand on the older woman's other shoulder, Ali asked, "Eighteen, do you think you create a big enough blast to blind Cell and the others so we can make an escape in the nest?"

Eighteen thought a second, then nodded. "I believe so."

"Good. Call the twins back so we can get out of here." And with that, Ali scurried back to the nest and climbed in. In her absence Mr. Popo, with Embyr's help, had managed to convince Toby and Dona to get into the nest, instead of staying perched on the edge.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Eighteen flew into the air and raised her arms, powering up. "Pendril! Lidal! Move! Get back to the nest!"

In unison, Pendril and Lidal turned at the sound of their names. Seeing Eighteen, the twins realized what was going on and abandoning their fight, they sped back to the nest. Joining Pan, they took up positions around the nest and lifting it up, they began rising into the air. Toby and Dona squawked in surprise as the babies squealed in fear while Ali Mystic and the others attempted to calm them.

"Do you think you can escape from us?" asked Cell incredulously.

"Ali Mystic believes so. Especially if I do this." Shoulder beginning to bleed profusely, Eighteen quickly grew a large energy ball in her hands. "Take this!" she shouted, throwing her arms down and releasing it. Cell and his group easily dodged the blast but Eighteen wasn't aiming for them. The blast hit the cliff with a tremendous BOOM!, exploding in a great ball of light, blinding anyone who looked at it, including the undead brigade. Eighteen had already turned away before even the blast hit, speeding to the nest to grab a side and add her strength to the propulsion. Rapidly the odd group flew away, making their escape before the blast could dissipate.

It was quite a few moments before Cell and his companions could see again. By that time, their prey was long gone. Upon that realization, Cell bellowed in frustration, his voice echoing over the valley and even reaching the far away ears of Eighteen and the others.

"**You may have gotten away this time, cowards, but you can't run forever! And when we catch up to you, your deaths will be excruciatingly painful, I'll make sure of that! You hear me, you cowards? That's a promise!**"

Ali Mystic couldn't stop the cold dread that creeped into her stomach at hearing those words. And she could see fear in Marron and Bra's eyes as well. Luckily, Pan provided a distraction with her usual bravado comment.

"How dare he call us cowards! We should've stayed and fight."

Eighteen quirked an eyebrow, Dende and Mr. Popo exchanged looks, Marron rolled her eyes, Pendril and Lidal grinned. Bra was the one who responded. "Stayed and fight! More like stay and get slaughtered!"

"Maybe you would have gotten killed but I bet I could have at least taken on Captain Ginyu!" retorted Pan.

"Why you –!" Bra leapt for Pan, who let go of the nest to defend herself. The nest lurched and tilted, alarming the pterodactyls. Ali Mystic barely kept the baby runt she held before all this happened from tumbling out as Eighteen and the twins righted it. Grabbing Bra by the leg, Dende pulled her roughly back into the nest.

"That's enough! Stay down and be quiet! Pan, get back into place!"

Embyr added her own two cents, trilling in fury and indignation. Ashamed, Pan and Bra obeyed with no arguments. They had never seen Dende angry before. None of them had. Even Eighteen was surprised. Silence spread throughout the nest. Cuddling the runt in her arms, Ali Mystic carefully stood, glaring at the two girls.

"I can't believe you two. Fighting at a time like this. And you Pan, even thinking of Bra being killed. And you Bra, attacking her. Apologize to each other right now. And they better be sincere apologies."

For a few minutes, the girls could only stare at each other. Then Pan murmured, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," whispered Bra.

"Good," said Ali Mystic. "Now I want you two to understand something. And the rest of you as well. There's always a time when you must stand up and fight. But then there always comes a time when you have no choice but to run. This was one of those times. Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded. Marron, Pendril, and Lidal nodded as well. Ali Mystic opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by an unknown force entering her mind, hitting like a sledgehammer and bringing Ali to her knees in agony. Ali Mystic grasped her head, dropping the baby runt as she let out a pain-filled cry.

"Ali!" Marron and Dende rushed to Ali's sided as Mr. Popo gently took the shocked baby runt. Pendril and Lidal had nearly dropped their hold on the nest in their surprise. Perched at her knees, Embyr crooned in worry and concern. "Are you okay Ali?" asked Marron, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder.

Marron jumped back in fright, as abruptly Ali Mystic shouted, "No! Don't! Not now!"

"Ali, what is it? What's wrong?" Dende asked anxiously.

Ali Mystic whispered, as if the pain was so great now it made it difficult to for her to speak. "He's . . . he's in my head . . . I can hear him . . . I can _feel_ him . . . Its . . . its Shenlong. He's finished healing . . . and . . . and he's ready to rise."

I meant what I said. There comes a time when you have no choice but to run. And this time certainly applied. But the time for running would soon end and the time for action would come. Especially with the Eternal Dragon all healed and ready to rise.


	10. Chapter 8: Death Closes In

****

Author: As promised the story is picking up. This chapter is full of action, as well as a few surprises.

****

Chapter 8

10.19.## continued . . .

All the time since Dende had linked me to Shenlong, I could feel his presence faintly in the back of my mind. But as Dende had said, I adjusted to the dragon being there and nearly forgot he existed. Until he awoke and I felt the full bearing of his mind in my own. A mind so powerful it almost made my head explode. I'll tell you this though: I'll never forget the existence of the Eternal Dragon again.

We were running, racing to survive. But not all of us would make it to the finish line.

With a powerful dragon on the rise

Death begins to close in

As friends lose their lives

Where are all the heroes?

"He's . . . he's in my head . . . I can hear him . . . I can _feel_ him . . . Its . . . its Shenlong. He's finished healing . . . and . . . and he's ready to rise."

It took a moment for what Ali Mystic said to register in all their minds. When it did, the group exchanged worried and scared looks, to which Ali Mystic was oblivious to because of the pain she was currently feeling. Unconsciously she began to rock on her knees and whimper under her breath, while beside her Marron watched helplessly. "Why is she in so much pain? You didn't say anything about the link hurting her, Dende."

Dende's eyes were troubled. "I suppose Shenlong's mind is too powerful for her to bear. If she had the powers or discipline of a warrior, maybe she could handle it. If Shenlong doesn't let up it might kill her."

"You couldn't have thought of this beforehand?" Eighteen asked, her tone biting.

"So what do we do?" asked Pendril from the corner of the nest he was holding up. The pterodactyls moved restlessly in the nest, sensing the tension in their human companions.

Dende leaned closer to the shuddering form of Ali Mystic. "I know it hurts Ali but I need you to work through the pain and speak to Shenlong. Concentrate on your thoughts going to his mind."

Ali Mystic shook her head, her fingers tightening their hold on her head. "I – I can't! His thoughts are too loud."

At her knees, Embyr crooned in worry, half-glaring reproachfully at the little green Guardian. Dende would have cringed, had he noticed. "I know you can do this Ali. Concentrate on filtering his thoughts and only getting the ones you need. It's the only way to stop the pain. Come on Ali."

"Can't you remove the link now? I mean, Shenlong doesn't need it anymore to heal right?" asked Marron as they watched Ali Mystic struggle inside her own mind.

Dende shook his head. "We need to be in Shenlong's presence. He has to return to Ali what she gave to him."

In Ali Mystic's enclosed world, all she knew at the present moment was agony and a great voice in her mind, too loud and fast to be understood. She was hardly aware of the presence of Marron, Embyr, and Dende nearby. Biting down on her bottom lip, Ali concentrated, trying to get a thought through to the voice inside her mind. \ _Can you hear me?_ \

The voice paused, as if the Eternal Dragon's thoughts had halted in surprise. She had gotten through! Then the voice started up again, nearly making Ali Mystic scream agony. Ali bit clear through her bottom lip, tasting blood as she struggled to stay conscious and listen to the voice, attempting to understand. / _Could you tone it down a little, please? Any louder and my brain might explode. _/

Again the voice paused. Somehow, Ali Mystic could sense, no _feel_, the dragon's anger and indignation. At her question or at something else, she couldn't exactly tell. The voice returned, no quieter but a little slower. Ali Mystic concentrated, trying to filter the excess noise and get just the words. She succeeded partially, finally attaining some understanding of the powerful mind she was linked to. / _I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?_ /

There was what seemed to be a rumble, as if the Eternal Dragon was grumbling. \ WE SHOULD NOT BE LINKED AS WE ARE. IT MUST BE SEVERED IMMEDIATELY. \

/ _Nothing would please me more. But until we can do that, would you mind returning to your slumber? I'm only human after all and I can't take the weight of your thoughts in my head._ / Ali Mystic winced as Shenlong's thoughts sped up again, as he considered what she said.

\ I WILL DO AS YOU ASK \ was the thought he sent finally. Ali Mystic sighed in relief. \ BUT HEED WHAT I SAY. I HAVE SEEN INTO YOUR MIND. I KNOW YOUR TRUE SELF AND I FEAR THE WILL OF YOUR SPIRIT WILL NOT LET THE LINK BE SEVERED. \

/ _What's _that_ supposed to mean? _/ But she was too late. The Eternal Dragon's thoughts had silenced and his presence had settled to the back of her mind once again. Ali Mystic rocked back on her elbows in shock form the sudden relief of the pain and pressure on her brain. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself looking up into the concerned faces of Marron, Embyr, Dende, Mr. Popo, and the baby runt pterodactyl. In the background she could hear the panicked voice of Pan shouting, "Is she okay? Is she okay?"

"Are you all right Ali Mystic?" Mr. Popo gently asked. Beside him, Bra was fidgeting in nervous worry.

"Say something," insisted Marron a few moments later when Ali Mystic failed to respond and continued to stare.

Ali Mystic blinked, as if awaking. Carefully she sat up, coughing lightly. I'm okay, I think." She wiped her nose, then realized it was bleeding. Dende handed her a handkerchief, which she used to wipe her nose and then plug it, to keep it from bleeding all over the place. "Shenlong has gone back to sleep until we come to summon him."

Dende's posture relaxed in relief. "So you were able to communicate with the Eternal Dragon then?"

"Yeah. Definitely a weird sensation, talking to a voice inside my head," replied Ali Mystic. Realizing her nose had stopped bleeding, she removed the handkerchief, making a face at all the blood. "And definitely something I could have lived without experiencing. Next time I'm told to link, bond, whatever to _anyone_, I'm gong to run for the hills."

"It needed to be done Ali," said Dende. Bra cut him off before he could say more. "And besides it's almost over now. Soon we'll be at the Lookout. We'll summon the Dragon, remove the link, get our parents back and find a way to destroy the bad guys. Right?"

Ali Mystic gave a tiny smile at Bra's words. "Yeah. You're right. It's almost over."

"What did Shenlong say when you spoke with him?" Lidal asked curiously.

Ali Mystic frowned in thought, then regretted doing so when her head began to ache dully. "At first he seemed angry that I was inside his head. I was afraid he was going to refuse to do what I asked of him but then he agreed. And then he said something really strange before he went back to sleep."

"What was that?" asked Pendril.

Ali Mystic shook her head. She didn't want to admit that she was disturbed by what the Dragon had said, afraid of what it had meant. "Its not important. What's important is that we get to the Lookout as fast as we can."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes in suspicion but didn't say anything. Subtly she and the twins and Pan began to speed up their flight. For the rest of the journey the passengers remained rather quiet, filled with tension that stemmed from worry and fear, and none of them even bothered to try to alleviate that tension.

They arrived at the Lookout faster than Ali Mystic expected. But she wasn't about to complain. Eighteen and the kids set down the nest carefully among the rubble of what was Dende's home, trying not to jar the nest and shake up the already anxious pterodactyls. Bra and Marron climbed out of the nest first, followed by Dende and Mr. Popo, then Ali Mystic with Embyr latched onto her shoulder. Toby and Dona stayed with their babies, who were too scared to even cheep. _I hope they aren't traumatized_ Ali randomly thought.

Gazing around at the destruction of the Lookout, which had only occurred the day before, the group felt a little surrealism in their situation. As they cautiously picked their way through the rubble to get to the aircar that held the Dragonballs, Ali Mystic flashbacked to the day before. 

It had begun so much simpler, with the only worry she had was whether Trunks and Goten would become suspicious of her during their visit with the pterodactyls. In the course of the next twenty-four hours she slid down a cliff, got attacked by a saber-tooth lion, was healed by the Guardian of the Earth, discovered the dead body of her supervisor, attacked Dr. Aleks (something that probably would have happened eventually considering), made a wish that inadvertently released several dead warriors from _Hell_ and trapped the warriors that had defeated them in their place, and then became linked to the Eternal Dragon. All in all, a very long twenty-four hours. Hopefully this adventure would end soon or she might go bonkers.

Bringing herself back to the present, Ali Mystic found they had reached the aircar. And nestled in the backseat were the seven Dragonballs, still intact. The four kids, three adults, and Ali Mystic with one red mini dragon hanging on her shoulder stood there a moment, just studying them. Then Dende glanced at Ali. "Would you like to do the honor of summoning him?"

Ali Mystic jumped back, instantly putting up her hands in protest. "Oh no! You saw what happened when I did the summoning and wishing! I'm probably jinxed now. You created him, you summon him."

Dende's lips twitched as he tried to keep from revealing his amusement. "All right." He turned back to the aircar and raised his arms. "Arise Eternal Dragon! I summon you by your name. Shenlong!"

Lightning crashed and the sky darkened until it was as black as night. And from the glowing Dragonballs, zooming and looping into the sky, arose the almighty form of the Eternal Dragon. Looking down upon them, Shenlong immediately located Ali Mystic, his great red eyes boring into her small brown ones. Ali Mystic stepped back, cringing as his thoughts entered her mind again. Her head began to throb but it wasn't nearly as bad as before, as she was able to remain on her feet. Ali Mystic stared up in surprise. / _Did you quiet your thoughts for me? _/

But Shenlong did not respond to her question. He said what he usually said to those who summoned him. "You have disturbed me from my slumber. Name your first wish."

And again, everything went to hell.

The ground exploded in front of them, knocking them all away, except for Mr. Popo, who was caught in the explosion. He screamed and then he was gone, just like that. Knocked onto her back, Ali Mystic stared in horror at where Mr. Popo once stood. "Mr. Popo," Dende whispered shakily from beside her.

"Not Mr. Popo," whispered Lidal tearfully. All the kids were close to tears. A chuckle came from above and they all turned their heads, not wanting to see what they knew they'd see.

It was the undead brigade. Cell, King Kold, Cooler, Frieza, Captain Ginyu, and Dr. Gero. The chuckle had come from Cell, who had his arm raised high. He had caused the explosion. "Thank you for raising the dragon for us. I think we can take it from here now."

Pendril quickly stood. "You think we're just going to stand by and let you make a wish? I don't think so."

Lidal came to stand at her brother's right side, Pan at the left. They all moved fluidly into fighting stances. The dead warriors in the sky looked ready to laugh. "You think you can take us on?" sneered Cell.

"You bet we do." Pan leapt into the air and made a roundhouse kick at Cell's head, taking him by surprise. "That's for trying to suck out my energy." She laid a heavy blow into his abdomen. "That's for taking away our parents." She raised her arms and quickly let loose an energy blast at him. "And that's for killing Mr. Popo."

The blast was strong enough to carry Cell all the way back to Earth, way below the Lookout. But they all knew it wouldn't incapacitate him for long. The battle had just begun. Pendril and Lidal leapt into the air to join Pan as Eighteen rose to her feet, her mouth set in grim line. "Take cover quick! Don't let them near the girls!" barked Eighteen at Dende. She sped into the air, entering the fight.

Dende grabbed Marron's hand while Ali Mystic scooped Bra into her arms. They ran for cover under a partially standing building near the aircar. Their odds were not good. It was four against five, with there of them only children. And when Cell recovered, it would be four against six. Letting Bra slide down from her arms and join Marron, Ali Mystic covertly watched the fight with Dende. A murmur in her mind made her glance away, at the huge dragon waiting in the sky.

"Fighting will get us nowhere," said Ali Mystic. "We can't stay here. We need to make a wish before they do."

Dende looked into her eyes, seeing the solemnity but also detecting the fear hidden behind it. She could see his fear as well. He knew she was right. "Okay. I'll go. You stay here."

Dende was already hurrying back to the aircar and the Dragonballs before Ali Mystic could think to argue. She and Marron exchanged glances, both afraid for his life. The teen hugged Bra to her tightly, who was crying softly for Mr. Popo and wishing her parents were there. Ali returned her gaze to beyond their hiding spot and gasped as she saw what looked to Cooler swoop down at Dende.

"Dende! Noo!" Ali screamed but it was too late. With a single finger blast, Cooler had taken out Dende. A swagger in his movement, Cooler stepped up to the Dragon, tapping his chin as if pondering what to wish for. Shocked as she was, Ali Mystic almost missed seeing Dende move his hand. He was still alive! But badly injured. Which meant Cooler could still make his wish. Ali Mystic stared, stunned. _What do I do?_

In desperation, Ali Mystic reached out to the Eternal Dragon, seeking a way out of this. / _Shenlong! Please help us!_ /

The Dragon did not twitch. \ I CAN ONLY GRANT THE WISHES OF THOSE WHO SUMMON ME. IT WAS WHAT I WAS CREATED FOR. \

Ali Mystic was frantic. / _But you can't grant Cooler's wish! He's evil! Who knows what he'll ask of you! _/

\ I AM NEITHER GOOD, NOR EVIL. THAT LINE IS DRAWN BY MORTALS AND DOES NOT AFFECT ME. \

Ali was ready to scream in frustration. Then Shenlong's booming voice rang out, making the warriors pause in their fight. "That wish is well within my power." His red eyes began to glow and they realized Cooler had made a wish. And that was when Ali Mystic lost her temper. Diving into the Eternal Dragon's mind, she shouted out loud and in her thoughts: **"Don't you dare grant that wish!"**

The pain slammed in instantly, much worse than before. Ali Mystic screamed as she fell to her knees from the pain but she refused to give up, her will rising to match Shenlong's. Her hands fisted tightly, her nails drawing blood from her palms. Lost in agony, mere moments seemed like days. She screamed again as Shenlong raised his head, letting out a deafening roar. Slowly a bright light streamed out of the Eternal Dragon's mouth, forming a ball of light in the sky. Once finished, it flew at top speed to Ali Mystic, slamming her body into a wall as it was absorbed inside her.

Bra screamed as Marron yelled Ali's name. After what seemed like hours but was only a minute, Ali Mystic raised her head, meeting the gaze of the Eternal Dragon head on. Speaking in her mind and out loud, she said, "Don't ever grant a wish unless I approve of it first. Are we agreed Shenlong?"

And to Marron's great surprise, the Eternal Dragon nodded. Staring at her hands, Ali Mystic felt confused as to what exactly just happened. _I'll ponder over what the hell I did later_ thought Ali. Carefully she crawled back onto her feet, letting out a small moan as she did so. Her body ached everywhere, even in places she didn't know existed. "Are you guys okay?" she asked the girls.

Marron and Bra nodded silently, in slight awe of their friend. Ali Mystic moved forward, once again looking out beyond their hiding place. She was just in time to see Pendril barrel into Cooler, taking him away from the Dragonballs, and effectively restarting the battle. Ignoring the battle, Ali Mystic's eyes alighted on Dende and she felt guilty for forgetting him. Without pausing to think, she ran out.

"Ali!" cried Marron. _What is she doing now? _On her shoulder Embyr shrugged, equally confused.

Dodging the rubble, Ali Mystic ran straight to Dende's still form, dropping to her knees beside him. There was an ugly hole in his chest and purple blood everywhere but amazingly, he was still breathing. Gently she took his small green hands into her light brown ones. "Can you hear me Dende?"

Dende's eyes flew open as he coughed in surprise. "Oh Ali. I'm glad you're here."

Ali Mystic glanced around at all the blood and although she had just bested the Eternal Dragon, she felt small and scared. "I don't know what to do, Dende. I just –." And Ali felt a lump in her throat as she fought not to cry.

"I'm dying," said Dende bluntly. "And when I'm gone, so will go the Dragonballs."

"And we still need them," concluded Ali, feeling a bit numb.

"Yes. There's only one thing for me to do. I must pass on my link as creator and the power to someone else. _You_ are the only one within reach."

Instantly Ali Mystic began rapidly shaking her head, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "No. Not me. You should choose someone from this time. Someone stronger, someone who can handle –."

"Ali!" Dende coughed harshly and Ali felt ashamed. "There is no time! Just accept it! You can handle this."

High above them, the fight raged on unnoticed. Ali Mystic took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this."

"Relax Ali. Just accept the power." Dende closed his eyes and soon both were awashed in a light glow. Bewildering sensations danced all across her skin as Ali attempted to stay calm and just absorb what Dende was passing to her. Energy flooded her veins as they mutated slightly to accommodate it.

Just when it was beginning to hurt, it ended, the glow fading away as Dende's hands went slack in Ali's. Ali Mystic hunched over, panting from the rush she felt. Raising her head to look to reassurance from Dende, she realized he wasn't breathing. "Dende?"

Trembling, Ali Mystic checked his pulse and found none. Feeling overwhelmed by the day's past events and the strange energy coursing inside of her, Ali let out one heartfelt sob before swallowing back her tears as usual. _I will never let anyone see me cry._ Forcing herself to her feet, she looked to the sky where Eighteen and the kids still continued to fight. She could tell they were tiring.

Turning back to Shenlong and the Dragonballs before her, Ali remembered that there was still a wish to make. But she barely took a step in that direction before a figure zipped in front of her at incredible speed, blocking her path. With a start, Ali realized it was Frieza. "If anyone's going to be wishing on those Dragonballs, _girl_, it'll be me, so back off!"

Prickling at being called girl, Ali Mystic opened her mouth to give a nasty retort when another figure appeared in front of her, only this time it was the welcome sight of an angry Pendril. "Stay away from Ali, creep."

"So the green pipsqueak thinks he can protect his friend," Frieza said menacingly. "How sweet. You can die together then!"

Frieza raised his arm, hand glowing brightly as he powered up an energy blast. Drastic to save her life and Pendril's, Ali Mystic used the only weapon she had: knowledge. Knowledge she had learned last night beside a campfire. Ali threw up her hands in a ceasing gesture. "Stop! Don't you know you two have the same mother?"

Her words effectively halted Frieza's actions, leaving him utterly stunned, his mouth hanging open in an unrefined manner. Pendril looked back at Ali in fear, feeling betrayed. But Ali paid him no attention, keeping her on Frieza. At the moment, he still posed a threat. "What's the matter, Frieza? Didn't your father ever tell you your mother was a human from Earth?"

Frieza took a step back, shaking his head in denial. Attempting to regain his composure, Frieza tried to sneer at them but failed miserably. "It's not true. It isn't possible. What do you hope to accomplish by telling such a lie?"

"It's not a lie! It's the truth," Ali responded, pressing her advantage. Pendril watched on in bewilderment, wondering what Frieza would do. "Haven't you ever wondered why you're so much smaller than your father and brother? Why you have more transformations, why you are so much more powerful than they are? It's the human blood in you that makes you so special!"

"Enough! I won't have you telling anymore lies!" bellowed a voice from their left. From that direction came an energy blast, exploding between Pendril and Frieza and sending all three of them flying. Frieza recovered first, immediately getting to his feet. Pendril groggily raised himself up on his hands and knees, looking up to see King Kold glaring fiercely at Ali Mystic's unconscious from lying a few yards away.

Raising his arm high, King Kold readied another energy blast. "No more ridiculous tales from your dishonest tongue." Releasing the energy, it blew apart a section of the Lookout. And as it crumbled into the sky, Ali Mystic fell.

Pendril weakly outstretched his hand though he was too far away, desperate. "No! Ali!"

The explosion drew the attention of everyone at the Lookout, just in time for them to see Ali Mystic fall. "Ali!!" shouted Lidal and Pan in unison. The girls charged forward, only to be blocked by Dr. Gero and Captain Ginyu. "Going somewhere, my pretties?" said Ginyu.

Eighteen also tried to fly to Ali's rescue but was stopped by Cooler, who latched onto her leg and then threw her with great force into the rubble of the Lookout. Marron shrieked and ran to her mother's aid, with Bra and Embyr close behind her. Marron reached Eighteen to find that she was alright, except her arm was badly injured. Then suddenly they all heard a cold, boisterous laugh and looking up, saw a chilling sight.

It was Cell, returned from his drop to Earth, with the last thing they ever wanted to see cradled in his arms: the unconscious form of Ali Mystic. "Look at what I caught. Quite a prize, isn't she?"

Without warning, there was a great flash of bright light at the edge of the Lookout. It lasted about half a minute, temporarily blinding everyone. When it dissipated and everyone's sight was restored, the children and Eighteen were presented with the most welcoming sight. It was Baba, on her giant, floating crystal ball. And arranged all around her were Piccolo, Kya, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Sixteen, and Dr. Aleks. They had returned!

The warriors of the group quickly glanced around, assessing the situation. And they did not like what they saw. Vegeta stepped forward first, loudly cracking his knuckles. "Alright. Who would like to be sent back to Hell first?"

"You can't kill us Vegeta!" boasted Captain Ginyu. "We've already died once before and can't die again!"

"You stupid fool!" hissed Dr. Gero. "That old hag down there is the witch Baba. She can easily return us to Hell! How do you think they go out?"

"That's right!" cackled Baba from atop her crystal ball. "So are you going to come quietly or do these nice strong men have to beat all of you into submission first?"

"We will not go back, crone!" shouted Cooler.

"And I'm not about to give up this lovely specimen just yet," added Cell, indicating the young woman in his arms. For the first time the newcomers noticed her precarious position and with a start realized it was Ali Mystic.

Before anyone could stop them, the undead brigade clustered together and then disappeared, using what could only be assumed was instant transmission. Vegeta growled but was stopped from saying anything particularly rude by Bra, who a running leap at him, crying in relief. Bulma and Trunks quickly joined his side, reassuring themselves that Bra was indeed okay. Pendril and Lidal ran to their parents as well, creating a big group hug despite Piccolo's reluctance. Gohan, Videl, and Goten clustered around Pan, who tried to tell all that had happened at once. Krillin and Sixteen ran to Eighteen and Marron, where Sixteen began treating Eighteen's injured arm almost immediately. Dr. Aleks stay beside Baba, feeling extremely out of place.

"This is all well and good," began Baba, interrupting the reunion. "But there's still the matter of returning some certain dead folk to their proper place in the Otherworld."

Lidal gasped, remembering. "Those guys have Ali Mystic!"

"We have to get her back!" said Pendril.

"We owe her," Pan added.

"She saved all of us," Bra explained.

"Who knows what they'll do to her," said Marron, glancing imploringly at the adults.

"She was of great help," said Eighteen, agreeing with the children. Embyr, who had returned to Kya's side, trilled an agreeing opinion as well.

After exchanging communicative glances with the other adults, Gohan kneeled down in front of the kids, who had grouped together while voicing their statements. "Don't worry. We'll save Ali Mystic before any harm comes to her."

Elsewhere, in an unknown place . . . 

Ali Mystic regained consciousness slowly, her head pounding. _What happened? _Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on a cold hard floor that seemed to be made of rock. Realizing that this was not the Lookout, she scrambled to her hands and knees, examining her surroundings warily. It appeared to be a cave. _How_ _did I get here?_

"Oh look. The prisoner is awake," remarked a cold smooth voice.

Upon hearing that voice, Ali Mystic's heart began to beat rapidly in trepidation. _This is not good._

From the shadows of the cave appeared the hulking forms of Cell and Captain Ginyu. It was Cell who had spoken. Ali Mystic swallowed audibly, trying not to give in to panic. But it was rather difficult not to. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

Ginyu leered at her, causing her to hurriedly back away, although there was nowhere to go. "We're going to have fun with you, that's what we're going to do."

As the two men approached her, Ali Mystic felt what it was to be truly afraid. And she found herself screaming what was to be the first of many screams.

I said earlier that when the Z warriors had taken and Cell and the others had escaped from Hell, that at that point I thought I had experienced the worst moment of my life. But waking up to find myself alone among the enemy, that was truly a horrible moment. And the worst was yet to come.

For a long time afterwards, I wished Cell had let me fall.


	11. Chapter 9: Rescue Too Late

****

Author: Warning: You know how I warned you guys earlier that there would a strong possibility of rape in this fic? Well, it is present in this chapter. You have been warned. And I'll have some new drawings posted at my site by tomorrow so watch for them. Until next time.

****

Chapter 9

10.19.## continued . . .

Writing this next part is difficult. But if I don't, it shows those bastards still have power over me, which they don't. So here it goes . . . 

I can still remember the knife and how it felt as it sliced into my skin. I can still remember all the blood and their laughs as I screamed in pain. There was so much pain.

The warriors would come to rescue me. But they would not come in time to save me from that.

From what I was told, when I was captured the children, especially the twins, were determined to come rescue me themselves. But their parents would have none of that. They were already horrified at hearing who'd they had fought while they were gone . . . 

Blood and pain

That is all she knows

As she screams in the dark

It's too late.

"Are you insane? You could have gotten yourselves killed!" Bulma was in a full tirade mode and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

"We had no choice. And besides, we held our own pretty well against them," defended Pendril.

"Yeah! I knocked Cell all the way down to Earth," added Pan.

"You did what?" Videl looked ready to join in on Bulma's rant.

Kya decided it was time to intervene and put a stop to this, even though she felt like yelling a few choice words herself. "All right. That's enough. We can punish them later. Right now we need to focus on getting Ali Mystic back."

"How do we find them? They're dead. They don't have an energy signature or power level we can locate," revealed Lidal.

"Great. That makes it about ten times more difficult," complained Krillin.

"Dende might be able to locate them," announced Piccolo.

"Where is Dende, by the way? And where is Mr. Popo?" asked Gohan, looking around.

The children all looked down, not wanting to say the answer out loud, thereby making it a reality. Eighteen was the one who eventually answered. "They're dead," she said bluntly.

Her answer shocked them all but what Trunks said next took away the shock, confusing them instead. "If Dende is dead, why are Shenlong and the Dragonballs still in existence?"

The whole group looked up, staring at the Eternal Dragon floating in the sky. He had been unusually quiet, not voicing any complaints. And that confused the group even more. A gravelly voice brought their eyes back down to the one whom was speaking: Baba. 

"Isn't it obvious? Before he died, Dende must have past on his position and powers to someone else. Shenlong is still needed and making a trip to Namek is out of the question."

"She's right. Who was the closest to Dende when he died?" asked Piccolo, turning to Eighteen and the children.

"Ali was," replied Marron in a small voice, afraid of what Piccolo's reaction would be.

His reaction was actually rather mild. "You've got to be kidding," he said in a flat voice. Marron shook her head, then jumped as Vegeta exploded.

"I don't believe this! Of all the choices! You'd think the green pipsqueak would have more sense! That girl will not be able to handle it!"

The adults all shared the grim expressions on their faces, not one of them disagreeing with Vegeta's statements. The children exchanged looks. "What's wrong with Ali being the Guardian?" asked Bra.

Kya was the one who explained. "Ali Mystic is human and untrained. She was given a lot of power, all at once, and most them stem in Namek abilities. Unless something is done, her body will begin to breakdown under the strain."

"But something can be done, right?" asked Marron.

Kya exchanged a glance with Piccolo before answering. "Yes. But we need to get Ali Mystic back for anything to be done."

"Which brings us back to the question of how do we find Cell and the others to rescue Ali Mystic," said Gohan.

Pendril had been mulling over an idea for the last few minutes in his head. He caught his sister's eyes and through their rapport, Lidal knew almost instantly what he was thinking and nodded. Steeping forward, he coughed to get the adults' attention.

"Couldn't we ask Shenlong to track Ali down through their link? I mean, no matter how well Ma masks her energy, you're always able to locate her Papa, through your bond link."

Piccolo frowned. "I don't think that would work, son. The link between Creator and Dragon would have to be more of the mind, rather than –."

Eighteen interrupted him, earning a withering glare. "He doesn't mean that link. He means the link Dende created between Ali Mystic and Shenlong to heal him."

"WHAT?!" roared Piccolo. The ones who stood closest to him backed up a bit, surprised by Piccolo's outburst.

"Explain," demanded Vegeta sternly.

Eighteen took a breath. "To heal Shenlong enough so that he could close the rift, Dende gave him some of Ali Mystic's energy. The good scientist there," indicating Dr. Aleks, who was given dirty looks, "stole some of his energy, remember? That was what caused the rift in the first place. Once the rift was closed, Shenlong returned to the Dragonballs to finish healing. Dende created a link between him and Ali Mystic to keep him alive and on Earth. Shenlong had just finished healing, so we summoned him to remove the link and make a wish when those bastards interrupted us and killed Mr. Popo."

A few moments passed as the other adults processed what Eighteen just told them. "I would think the Eternal Dragon's mind would be too powerful for her to handle," commented Sixteen.

"She was able to handle it, while the Eternal Dragon was asleep," responded Marron. "But when he woke up, it nearly killed her."

"How did she keep from dying?" asked Videl.

"She spoke to him, through her mind, and asked him to tone down his thoughts," replied Lidal. "That means the link is really strong, mind-wise, right? So he could find her, right?"

"We'll never know until we ask him," responded Bulma, turning to face the Dragon that loomed high overhead.

"Shenlong! You share a link with a friend of ours, correct?"

"That is correct. I share a link with the woman known as Ali Mystic," was the Dragon's reply. His eyes flashed momentarily, as if irritated by something.

"And through this link, can you pinpoint her location?"

There was a rumble, as if the Eternal Dragon was grumbling. Then his eyes began to glow brightly, like when he granted a wish. "It is a simple matter. I can feel her presence at all times. She is approximately three hundred miles east of here, in a cave high in the mountains. And she is currently feeling a great amount of pain."

"Pain?" questioned Bulma, fearing the worst.

"I believe she is being tortured by her captors."

"Oh no," whispered Marron.

Far away, in the location the Eternal Dragon had just given . . . 

Ali Mystic was living in a nightmare she couldn't awake from.

At first, she had fought. But after landing an exceptionally good bite on Cell's hand, he and Ginyu decided to chain her to the wall of the cave. Then the real torture began.

As Ali Mystic soon discovered, Cell had a strange affinity for cutting her in just the right places to draw the maximum amount of pain and blood without rendering her unconscious. Every now and then he stopped to lick the blood from blade before starting again. Ginyu in particular took a perverse joy in licking the blood from her skin.

They did anything they could to cause her pain and elicit more screams form her. They enjoyed it more when she screamed. Then came the worst part.

They raped her.

They tore her clothes to reveal her naked flesh to their cruel eyes as they each took a turn on top of her, inside her, violating her in the most terrible way as they used her body for their sick pleasure.

And they still weren't finished with her yet.

Waiting outside the cave, escaping the noise from within, were Frieza, Cooler, King Kold, and Dr. Gero. It wasn't the screams that bothered them. It was the grunts and moans coming from Cell and Ginyu as the torture session continued.

"How long will they keep this up?" asked Dr. Gero. HE stood upon a ledge just above the cave opening, keeping a lookout, although the others were sure they wouldn't be found anytime soon.

Leaning beside the opening, Cooler wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Until they become bored."

Cooler glanced at King Kold, who was standing beside him and at Frieza, who was sat nearby on a large rock, his face a mask of contemplation. They had been awful quiet since they escaped from the Lookout. "What are we going to do about the Earth warriors?"

We should just destroy this planet and be done with it. This place and its people are nothing but trouble," King Kold pronounced. He didn't expect anyone to disagree with him.

"Why so eager to leave Father?" Frieza looked up, his eyes boring into King Kold's. "What is it about this place that scares you so?"

"Scares me? What a ridiculous notion!" And King Kold snorted in disbelief.

But Frieza wasn't deterred. "Yes. Scares you. When I insisted upon coming here to exact my revenge from that Saiyan, you were reluctant to go. Even then you wanted to blow up the planet and be 'done with it'. You never explained how Mother got trapped in that rose. Or should I say stepmother? She wasn't my mother, was she, _Father_?"

King Kold looked like was ready to explode. Cooler glanced back and forth between the two, wondering who would the other first. "You don't honestly believe what that girl said, do you?"

"I wouldn't have, except Father's reaction to her words go me thinking. If she had been lying, he would have laughed. Instead, he attacked her. Her words hit a little too close to home, didn't they Father?"

The two brothers looked expectantly at the alien conqueror. Above them Dr. Gero, who couldn't help but listen in, waited as well.

King Kold stared them down. "And what if it is true? Your mother was an Earthling. It changes _nothing_."

"It changes _everything_!" exploded Frieza. "I'm half-human! And the only reason I was once the most powerful being in the universe was because of that fact!" Frieza paused, taking a steadying breath. "Was my real mother among the warriors who returned from Hell?"

King Kold remained silent.

"Answer me!"

" . . . Yes."

Frieza closed his eyes as he asked his last question. "And are the Namek children hers as well?"

"I don't know. Though, they do share the same mark upon their foreheads."

Frieza opened his eyes. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to do. He looked to his older brother to see what he was thinking and found the coldest look in his eyes. He was glaring at King Kold, who was just beginning to notice that fact as well.

"Betrayer." Cooler's tone was frigid, his face a mask of fury. "You betrayed your spouse, Queen Frozena and you betrayed the code of our people when created this . . . _abomination_. You don't deserve to live."

King Kold was seething. "How dare you speak to me that way."

"You. Are. A. Traitor."

"I did it to create the strongest warrior the universe had ever seen!"

Cooler looked affronted. "We are the superior race! Earthlings are weak! And so are you!"

Before anyone could blink, Cooler flew forward and cold-cocked him, sending him into a rock face. Within moments, King Kold dug himself out and sped back, landing a punch that sent Cooler crashing into the cave and disturbing Cell and Ginyu, who were about to start another round of torture with knife.

"What the hell –?"

"Who the fuck –?"

Picking himself up, Cooler flew at top speed, ramming straight into King Kold. The two began to exchange blows that made the mountains quake around them. Cell and Ginyu scrambled out of the cave, Ginyu with his armor only half on. They stared at the fight, then turned to Frieza, who felt slightly numb as he watched his father and brother fight.

"Why the hell are those two fighting each other? What happened?" demanded Cell. Beside him, Ginyu finished putting on his armor. Having served Frieza and his family a long time, he knew that depending on their mood, questioning them could be a hazard to your health.

"It's none of your business." Turning away, Frieza ignored them as he continued watching his father and brother pulverize each other.

"Why you –!" Cell was outraged, to say the least.

"Save your breath. His mind is on other matters. Besides, I can tell you what happened," announced Dr. Gero, calmly landing beside Ginyu.

"It seems that girl you two have been toying around with in there was telling the truth. Frieza is half-human, explaining his power."

"Then why is Cooler beating up King Kold and not Frieza?" questioned Cell.

"Cooler claims Kold has violated some code. Called him a traitor and called Frieza an abomination," was Gero's explanation.

Cell rolled his eyes in irritation. "Of course they'd fight over something like this. No wonder their species is extinct. They have too much pride to let each other live."

Dr. Gero raised an eyebrow. "If their fight continues to escalate, they will draw the attention of the Earth's Special Forces, no energy signature or not."

"Too late," announced a voice from behind them. The four evil warriors whirled around to find just what Dr. Gero had predicted: Earth's Special Forces all lined up on the ledge above the cave. Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Sixteen, Trunks, and Goten.

"Why don't you just give up now and save us the trouble of kicking your ass?" suggested Goten, smirking.

"I'm not about to surrender to a snot-nosed punk like you," snarled Captain Ginyu. He charged straight at Goten, who luckily blocked just in time. They began exchanging blows, forgetting the others.

"Idiot," muttered Dr. Gero, shaking his head.

"If you can handle these guys, I'll take the feuding family," said Trunks, heading for King Kold and Cooler. Piccolo exchanged a glance with Gohan, then followed after him. Before anyone could say anything else, a body landed hard on the ground before them. It was Captain Ginyu, out cold.

"Who's next?" asked Goten cockily.

"You won't find me so easy to defeat," snarled Cell, leaping into the air. But before he could reach Goten, Gohan suddenly appeared between them. "Why don't you try taking me on first?"

"With pleasure."

While a new fight began between Cell and Gohan, a few yards away, Piccolo and Trunks were interrupting another one. Cooler felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet Trunks' fist. "Maybe you should worry about us instead of your father."

Cooler wiped his mouth, spitting out blood. "You'll pay for that."

Trunks didn't bother to answer, instead making a 'come on' motion with his hands. A little ways away, Piccolo was getting revenge for his wife, working out all Kya's grief and shame on King Kold. Back by the cave, Vegeta and Frieza were circling each other, tense and evaluating.

"I've waited a long time to take my vengeance upon you," remarked Vegeta.

"Then why are you still waiting?" questioned Frieza, implying Vegeta's cowardice. With a growl, Vegeta attacked.

On the ground, Dr. Gero was evaluating the situation and had come to a decision. It was time to retreat. But before he could get very far, Sixteen cut him off. "Going somewhere, Doctor?"

Some minutes later, a pile of unconscious bodies began to grow right outside the opening of the cave, with Ginyu the start of it. Next came Dr. Gero, then Cooler and King Kold. They were soon joined by Cell, but not yet Frieza, who was proving rather stubborn as he fought Vegeta in the sky. Piccolo and the others stood back, knowing for certain the outcome.

Unnoticed on the ground, King Kold slowly opened any eye. Coward he was, he had feigned being knocked out. Taking a quick assessment, he planned his escape. Startling Piccolo and the others, he jumped to his feet and was in the air before they could react. Much to Frieza's surprise, King Kold grabbed him and then used instant transmission to disappear before Vegeta could land the final blow. The resulting words that fell from Vegeta's mouth had most of the warriors below blushing.

"If you are finished Vegeta, come down here and give us a hand. We still have to get these four back to the Lookout. Then we can go hunt the two escapees," snapped Piccolo, angry with himself for letting King Kold and Frieza get away.

"We have to find Ali Mystic first," Gohan reminded him.

"If she's still alive, which I doubt," said Vegeta as he lowered himself to the ground. His remark promptly earned him glares from all around.

"I detect a faint life signature in there," announced Sixteen, pointing to the cave.

The warriors entered the cave single file, with Vegeta in the lead and Trunks bringing up the rear. They were unsure of what to expect. The smell of blood reached Vegeta first but he did not falter. The cave expanded wider a few yards within, taking away the need for single file. It took a few moments in the dim light but Vegeta and Gohan were able to spot her first, chained to the far wall.

In a choked a voice, Gohan ordered, "Goten. Trunks. Take Cell and the others back to the Lookout."

At the back of the group, Goten and Trunks exchanged a look. They hadn't seen her yet. "But what about –," began Trunks.

"Now!"

Gohan had never, _ever_, spoken to them in that way before. Trunks and Goten immediately turned around and hurriedly head back, giving up the argument without even trying. The boys were in fact seventeen and eighteen, but Gohan still had not wanted them to see the state Ali Mystic was in.

It was a horrible sight. Clinging to her body were shreds of fabric, all that was left of her clothes, making it easy for them to see what had been done to her. Harsh bruises mottled her once light brown skin. Blood still flowed from the various cuts all over her body. A sticky white substance dripped between her legs, making them realize the truth of what had happened. Her head hung low, her cheeks stained with tears and blood.

While the Eternal Dragon had said they were torturing her, hearing about it and seeing the proof of it right before their eyes are two completely different things. Piccolo, Gohan, and Sixteen stood still, not quite believing their eyes.

Vegeta was the one to step forward to Ali Mystic's side, placing surprisingly gentle fingers to her neck to check her pulse. Realizing she was unconscious and not dead, Vegeta raised his hands and quickly broke the chains around her wrists. She instantly fell into his arms. He walked back across the cave, where Piccolo took off his cape and silently handed it to Vegeta, who gently wrapped her in it.

"Let's go," said Piccolo quietly. Vegeta nodded. Swiftly the four warriors left that awful cave and flew through the air back to the Lookout where their friends and family waited for them.

Their grim faces upon landing quieted them all, even Baba. Kya approached the men timidly, reluctant to ask what was on all their minds. "Is she alive?"

"Barely," replied Piccolo.

Bulma's lips set in a determined line as she rolled up her sleeves. "Alright then. Vegeta, bring her through here. There are a couple rooms still intact with a bed to place her in. Kya, would you fetch some water so we can bathe her? Eighteen, would you and Videl start tearing up some sheets for bandages? I have a first aid capsule that should take care of anything else. The rest of you stay out here." And with that, the four women began to hustle busily. 

On the way to where Bulma directed, Vegeta passed by Pendril, who noticed something fall from Ali Mystic's still figure. Leaning down to pick the object up, he realized it was Ali's silver butterfly necklace. Glancing up at Ali's motionless form in Vegeta's arms, Pendril decided he would keep it safe for her until she was able to reclaim it. Slipping it over his head, he returned to his sister's side.

Once he had dropped off his burden in Bulma's capable hands, Vegeta joined the others in waiting, not the easiest of tasks when you're worried about someone you care about.

The twins joined Piccolo, who stood at the edge of the Lookout. Feeling a tugging on his cape, Piccolo looked down at Lidal's fearful face. "Will Ali be all right, Papa?"

"I don't know, Lidal." Seeing she was on the verge of tears, Piccolo sat down, putting his arms around both Pendril and Lidal as they sat down with him, finding comfort in his presence.

"I just don't know. But I hope so, for your sakes."

My world was nothing but pain. Then, blissful darkness. I didn't know I had been rescued. I didn't know the children were worried about me. I didn't know that Bulma and the other women were working frantically to save my life. All I knew was that darkness that had relieved me of my pain and I didn't ever want to wake from it. I wanted to slip away and never return. But someone was in the dark with me and he wouldn't let that happen. His name was Shenlong.


	12. Chapter 10: Repercussions

****

Author: Sorry I took so long but I had to make some hard decisions on how this chapter was going to go to finish the fic and I finally came to a solution that you guys may not like. It's a strange one. You'll have to read to find out. And thanks for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me through this fic to finish what I started. Check out my website for the two new drawings I've posted.

And yes, I'll be writing a sequel. It'll probably be my last one for this series.

Now on to the story! (Warning: Angst)

****

Chapter 10

10.19.## continued . . .

I knew there would be repercussions for my actions. But I didn't realize how life altering they would be for everyone, not just for me. And they were all becoming aware of that fact . . .

This next part I tell I know only by word of mouth . . . 

A turnabout warrior

A wish going ungranted

And a life hanging by a thread

Time for the consequences.

"Okay. That should do it," said Bulma, tying off a bandage on the young woman's lower left leg. Beside her, Eighteen began packing the supplies they hadn't used back in the first aid kit. Kya unfurled the blankets she had dug up and she and Videl began wrapping them around the young woman on the bed, tucking her in. The young woman, known only as Ali Mystic, didn't so much as twitch, lying deeply unconscious.

"I'm worried by the fact she hasn't regained consciousness yet. I fear that she never will," voiced Bulma as she checked Ali's pulse.

"Her ki is getting weaker. It has been decreasing since the men brought her," stated Eighteen, leaning against the wall. She was trying to resign herself to the inevitable and was finding it difficult.

"So what do we do? We can't just let her die." Videl nibbled her lip, feeling frustrated.

"Actually, I can't understand how she can still be alive. What those bastards did to her . . ." And Bulma trailed off, bowing her head.

Kya tilted her head, studying the figure on the bed before her. "It's the link."

"What?" asked Videl. Bulma glanced up.

"It's the link to the Eternal Dragon," continued Kya. "That's what's keeping her alive. I think its stronger than we thought."

"How strong?" asked Bulma.

"We'll have to ask Shenlong."

Eighteen eyed the Shizen woman next to her. There was something she wasn't telling them. _I thought she was done keeping secrets from us._

"Well." Bulma stood and headed for the door. "We should go give the others the bad news." Eighteen and Videl moved to follow her.

"Wait." The three women froze and turned as one to face their green-haired friend. Kya was still staring intently at Ali Mystic. She turned to meet their gaze. "I think I may know a way to save her."

****

**********

"Why the hell did you rescue me?" shouted Frieza the second his father let go of him. The of them were high in the sky above a grassy field that expanded for miles around but Frieza took little notice of their surroundings, his angry red eyes staying fixed on the larger being across from him.

King Kold stared coldly back, his lips curled in disdain as he answered his son. "I have put too much investment in you to just abandon you now."

Frieza snorted. "You still think you've created the most powerful being in the universe? Well, Father, you failed. And our worst fears have come to past. The Saiyans, the **_monkeys_**, are the true powerful beings in the universe. What do you have to say to that, Father?"

King Kold snarled, reaching out to roughly grab his son by his collar and lifting him high above his head. Frieza stared at his father with wide eyes, for Kold had never handled him in such a manner, always having treated him with reverence and affection.

"I will not have a son of my blood, half-breed or not, talk in such a way! You are of the royal Akidaian line and should not speak of such blasphemy! We are the rightful rulers of the universe and our power is absolute!"

Frieza's eyes narrowed in contempt as he listed to King Kold's righteous reprimand. "The Akidaian race is dead, Father; their power reduced to what storytellers recount of it. And you yourself, once Lord of them all, helped further along their end with your paranoia and greed. Now you are a delusional dead man, killed at the hands of a Saiyan half-breed."

Nearly spitting in rage, Kold reared back his fist, intent on giving his insolent son a beating he would never forget. But Frieza was quicker. With on swipe of his muscular tail, he freed himself from his father's hold before the fist could land. With a second swipe he sent the proud, regal alien to the ground, where his body made a deep furrow before halting. Overcoming the shock of being cold-cocked a second time by one of his own sons, King Kold quickly got back into the air, where Frieza was waiting for him. The fight between Father and son was on.

On the ground several yards away, a lone figure stood unnoticed on a hill behind a cozy cottage. She had seen the figures in the air and now watched them fight with growing worry and fear. Tucking back an errant black hair, she turned to run back inside the cottage and to hurry to her phone to make an urgent call.

****

**********

"I cannot grant your wish."

"WHAT?!"

The assembled warriors and their families stood before the Eternal Dragon, gaping in shock. In her mysterious way, Kya had insisted they make a wish on the Dragonballs before speaking of her idea. So Gohan had stepped forward to wish Dende and Mr. Popo back to life. Instead of the return of their friends, the group had received the most unexpected response.

"Can't grant our wish? Why the hell not?" yelled Vegeta, shaking his fist at the immense dragon above him.

Something sparked in Marron's mind as a memory came forward.

****

*FLASHBACK*

A few hours earlier . . .

__

And that was when Ali Mystic lost her temper. Diving into the Eternal Dragon's mind, she shouted out loud and in her thoughts: **"Don't you dare grant that wish!"**

The pain slammed in instantly, much worse than before. Ali Mystic screamed as she fell to her knees from the pain but she refused to give up, her will rising to match Shenlong's. Her hands fisted tightly, her nails drawing blood from her palms. Lost in agony, mere moments seemed like days. She screamed again as Shenlong raised his head, letting out a deafening roar. Slowly a bright light streamed out of the Eternal Dragon's mouth, forming a ball of light in the sky. Once finished, it flew at top speed to Ali Mystic, slamming her body into a wall as it was absorbed inside her. __

Bra screamed as Marron yelled Ali's name. After what seemed like hours but was only a minute, Ali Mystic raised her head, meeting the gaze of the Eternal Dragon head on. Speaking in her mind and out loud, she said, "Don't ever grant a wish unless I approve of it first. Are we agreed Shenlong?"

And to Marron's great surprise, the Eternal Dragon nodded.

(**AN:** Excerpt is from Chapter 8, if you want to take a look.)

Understanding came to Marron as she said her thoughts outloud. "Its because of Ali Mystic, isn't it?"

"Yes," answered the Eternal Dragon, to everyone's great consternation. "I cannot grant a wish without the approval of Ali Mystic beforehand."

"This just keeps getting better and better!" exclaimed Krillin, raising his arms in exasperation.

"What did she do?" asked Piccolo tightly.

Shenlong grumbled, reluctant to reveal the information. "She forced me to submit to her will and give up a part of myself to her. Our link is now solid and irreversible. Under her orders, she must approve of a wish before I can be able to grant it."

"How could she possibly do that?" asked Trunks.

"Her mind and spirit must be very strong indeed to exert her will over the Eternal Dragon. She would not need great power with such a spirit," remark Baba.

"So now what do we do?" wondered Goten.

Kya started to say something but was interrupted by a faint ringing noise. Everyone turned to Gohan. The ringing was coming from his clothes. After a moment of surprise, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

Trunks frowned at his friend. "Since when did you start carrying a cell phone?"

Gohan ignored Trunks' question as he answered his cell. "Hello? Mom? I'm kind of busy right now – what? Slow down Mom, I didn't catch you said . . . Fighters in the sky? What did they look like? . . . Big, purple, and ugly? I'll be right there, just stay in the house, Mom."

Gohan hung up the cell and looked to his friends, who had heard his side of the conversation and were left wondering. "I think I know where Frieza and King Kold are."

****

**********

The fight between father and son had continued unchecked for the last twenty minutes. Neither opponent was willing to let up. The sounds of the battle could be heard for miles around as fists flew and energy blasts were fired.

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Father? You're nothing but a decrepit has-been!" taunted Frieza, letting loose a volley of energy balls at his gargantuan elder.

"Never! Not before your do, you pampered dwarf!" King Kold shouted back, dodging the volley of balls and blocking those he couldn't avoid, moving with incredible speed for his big bulk. He sped forward, preparing to return fire.

"Why don't you both surrender before we wipe the ground with you?" queried a voice from off to the side of the two combatants.

Both Frieza and King Kold screeched to a halt in mid-air, looking wildly in all directions. Unnoticed by them during their fight, they had become surrounded by Earth's defenders. Floating in circle formation around the two were Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Sixteen, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten. On the ground below them, watching, were Chichi, Baba, Videl, Bulma, Kya, and Eighteen, her should tightly bandaged by Sixteen to prevent her from fighting.

The one who had spoken had been Gohan, his arms crossed over his chest and his face set in a fierce expression that matched the other warriors with him. Frieza eyes the warriors warily while King Kold gave them all a scathing sneer. "You'll never get me to go back to Hell. Not in a thousand years!"

King Kold raised his hand in the air as his energy level began to spike. A glowing golden ball appeared in his hand, rapidly growing to massive proportions. "I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago!"

Gohan and the others' eyes widened as they realized his intentions. He meant to destroy the whole planet! The energy ball continued to grow as King Kold began to cackle insanely. _He's lost it_ thought Frieza, backing away from his father with all haste.

"He's gone off the deep end!" Krillin exclaimed, unknowingly echoing Frieza's thoughts.

Abruptly, Kold was cut off mid cackle as a green force barreled into him at breakneck speed. It was Piccolo. Kold lost control of his energy ball as the green man crashed them both into the ground, sending up dirt and grass. Luckily, he managed to dodge the women, who stood a few feet away. In the air, Gohan took control of Kold's errant energy ball, sending it further into the upper atmosphere where it exploded harmlessly.

The explosion blinded all those present temporarily, bestowing Kold with the leeway to give Piccolo a painful kick between the legs and make a mad dash to the warriors' wives, who were still shielding their eyes. Kya was unprepared for the vice-like hand that clamped around her throat and shrieked as she was lifted off her feet, her mind flashing back to a similar situation she had experienced with Queen Frozena, escalating her panic. The women heard her shriek and as the light dissipated, they all saw her plight.

King Kold had lifted Kya up so they were eye to eye, his cold and ablaze with fury while hers were full of fear. Continuing to glare menacingly, he raised his finger to her tattooed forehead, the tip glowing as he pooled energy into it. "If I can't destroy this irritating planet, I'll at least get to destroy you."

Staring into the face that had been the cause of all her pain and shame over the past decades, Kya suddenly felt a burning anger coursing through her, overriding her panic. That anger became her fuel as her body erupted into flames, her spirit melding with the fiery element that she usually felt so at odds with. King Kold screamed as he released his grip, the flames severely burning his hand. The fire retreated as Kya fell to the ground in her normal form, panting from exertion. Despite the agony of moving his hand even a little, Kold reached for her once more, snarling.

But again, a figure barreled into Kold to stop his actions. It wasn't the green form of Piccolo this time though. It was the white and purple form of Frieza. Blow after blow, Frieza blatantly beat his father, while Kya stared on in astonishment. Did Frieza just do what she think he just did? Did . . . did he just protect her from his own father?

Piccolo rushed to Kya's side, helping her to her feet, as Bulma and the other women hurried over to check on their friend. Gohan and the others watched from above, surprised and wary of Frieza's sudden attack on King Kold. It just didn't make sense.

Under Frieza's furious attack, it took King Kold a few moments to regain his bearings. Fending off the incoming punches, he began to grapple with his son, trying to gain some sort of leverage.

"What do you think you are doing? Attack the Earthlings, not me! Preventing them from sending us back to Hell is more important than your grievance with me!"

"Actually, it isn't. Not in my mind."

Momentarily flabbergasted at this unexpected reply, King Kold was unable to prevent Frieza from overpowering him. Within seconds, he was pinned facedown on the ground, with Frieza's three-toed foot pushing his face further into the dirt.

"I'm tired of it all, Father. At this point, I'd rather go back to Hell then spend one more second in your presence."

Frieza pressed down with both his feet, applying pressure to Kold's neck and back. Abruptly there was a loud CRACK! as Kold's spine snapped, effectively paralyzing him. King Kold howled in pain and then passed out as Frieza gave him a harsh blow to the head.

Frieza turned to face Gohan and the other warriors as they landed around him, staring in shock at King Kold's still form. Resigning himself to his fate, Frieza spoke.

"He won't be giving you anymore trouble. And I won't give you anymore trouble either. I surrender."

If any of them had been prone to fainting, they probably would have done so at that moment. As it was, there was oxygen deprivation all around, as everyone was either gasping or gaping. Kay's eyes bore down at her son, as her thoughts whirled in confusion and bewilderment but Frieza avoided looking at her.

"You want to surrender? But why?" asked Gohan. Krillin elbowed him smartly, giving him a look that plainly said, _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth_.

Frieza frowned at the half-Saiyan. "Why are you asking? Just take me back before I change my mind."

Unwilling to let it go at just that, Kya stepped towards her son, undeterred by her husband's protesting hands. Frieza's fierce glare stopped her about a foot away. Undaunted, she asked the question that had been weighing upon her mind. "Why did you save me? When King Kold was about to grab me, why did you protect me from him?"

Frieza's hard eyes drilled into hers but when she didn't avert her gaze, he gave in to her plea. "I have been told that you are my mother. I want to hear it straight from you. Are you the one who gave birth to me?"

Kya let out a lengthy sigh. "Yes. I am." She paused. "Who told you?"

"That strange, dark-haired girl." Kya blinked. _Ali did?_

A sudden though occurred to Frieza. "She told me to keep me from killing that Namek boy. Is he truly your son as well?"

Kya nodded. "Yes. Pendril and Lidal are my children." Meeting his gaze once again, she added, "I am sorry for abandoning you."

Taking a deep breath, Frieza replied, "I apologize as well. For the grief I have caused you." He paused. "I regret what might have been."

"Alright. That's enough. Time to get going," announced Baba in her imperious way as she floated by on her crystal ball. Frieza obediently followed, lifting his father's unconscious body over his shoulder. As Baba opened a portal to the Otherworld, he looked back at Kya, who was fighting back tears. "Good-bye . . . Mother."

In a flash of light, they were gone. Piccolo stepped forward, placing a comforting arm around his wife as she leaned into his reassuring presence. _Will you be all right?_

Kya wiped her eyes. _I will be._ "Let's get back to the Lookout."

****

**********

Marron, Pendril, Lidal, Bra, and Pan stood off to the side by the Dragonballs, while the adults stood several yards away, involved in an intense discussion. Shenlong was gone, having returned to his slumber at the request of Piccolo, sense there would be no wishes granted anytime soon.

Pan angrily kicked at a rock. "I hate it why they exclude us from things because we're kids. What could they be talking about that they don't want us to hear?"

Marron stared sadly at the door to the room that held Ali Mystic. At fourteen, she was aware of certain facts that the younger kids weren't. "I'm sure they have good reasons, Pan."

Bra looked at the twins, remembering something. "Hey, you guys have good hearing. Can't you listen in on their conversation?"

The twins shook their heads. "Papa made sure that they stationed themselves far enough away so we couldn't," explained Lidal.

Dejected, the children became quiet once more, each returning to their own private thoughts while across the demolished Lookout, the adults discussed the future of their friend, Ali Mystic.

"You want to what?"

That question had been voiced by Eighteen. Once the group had returned to the Lookout after Baba's departure, Kya had finally come clean about her idea on how to save the life of Ali Mystic. And it was an unusual one to say the least.

Kya sighed patiently. "I can create a cocoon to place Ali Mystic in. While in the cocoon, Kaachi can alter her body so that she can sustain the changes that have been done to her. Just like she did with Piccolo and Sixteen."

"If so, then why can't the Earth just absorb Ali Mystic like she did them?" asked Bulma.

"They placed their trust and their souls into her hands, literally. Her mind is too broken for that. The alteration must be done delicately in gradual stages over a long period of time. Kaachi and I have discussed this. It's the only choice," explained Kya, stroking Embyr's head, who was perched on her head. "If she was a Shizen, it wouldn't matter."

"Why is that?" asked Videl.

"Kaachi has sole dominion over all Shizen. We have no control when we die whether to stay dead or be reborn. That is for her to decide."

"You said it would take a long time. How long?" asked Gohan.

"Several years."

"How many years?" asked Sixteen.

"Most likely . . . Between ten and twenty."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the consequences of that. Dende and Mr. Popo would be unable to return. They were all so used to people returning from the dead. It was a harsh dose of reality.

Dr. Aleks had so far been watching the proceedings in a sort of surreal disbelief. But with talk of her assistant staying in the past where she didn't belong she couldn't remain silent anymore.

"You people are unbelievable! Mystic is not staying here! She is going in the time machine with me back to the future, where she belongs! And getting proper medical treatment!"

"Haven't you been listening? Ali Mystic is dying! And Kya is her only hope!" yelled Videl, incensed. Embyr screeched a scolding in agreement.

"We're not about to let you anywhere near her, not after what you've done," proclaimed Bulma.

"She can't stay here. She doesn't belong here. Don't you people understand that?" exclaimed Dr. Aleks.

"It's your fault she's here and in this situation. Deal with it," replied Eighteen. "Besides, she can't leave anyway. Not with her link to the Eternal Dragon still intact."

"Do you know what this could do to the timeline? She is not meant to stay in this time!" yelled the blonde scientist.

"Actually, she is."

In an instant, everyone's attention was on Kya. Piccolo's eyes narrowed at his wife. She'd been keeping something from him! "Care to explain that little statement?"

Kya hesitated. "Do you remember the disks Dr. Aleks brought from the future that couldn't be deciphered?"

"Yeah. You discovered they were journals written in the Shizen language," replied Bulma. (**AN:** Don't remember what she's talking about? Take a look at the end of Chapter 4.)

Kya smoothed back a strand of her green hair nervously. "Well, I also discovered who they belonged to. They were Ali Mystic's."

For a stunned moment the power of speech left the assemblage. Then it returned full force, in unison.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Kya took a step back, startled. On her shoulder, Embyr trilled in alarm. "Ali Mystic wrote those journals. And they were dated nearly two decades from now. Don't you see? She survived. And she lived out her life here, in this time. This was all meant to be."

"That's just . . . mind-boggling," whispered Bulma.

"It's like fate," commented Krillin.

"So let's carry out fate's plan. Let's use Kya's idea to save Ali Mystic," stated Videl.

"What needs to be done?" asked Gohan.

Kya crossed her arms thoughtfully as she glanced around. "Well, she should stay up here on the Lookout. It'll be safe for her here. I wonder if anything of Mr. Popo's garden survived. It would make things easier . . ." And she wondered over in that direction.

Of Mr. Popo's once pretty, illustrious garden, there remained only one solitary tree. Kya placed her hand on the bark, reaching out to it with her mind. "This is a good strong tree. It alone survived the catastrophe that has become the Lookout." She glanced back at the others. "It will do."

There was a flurry of activity as Piccolo went to fetch the comatose Ali Mystic, with Bulma tagging along to check over her vitals one last time. At Kya's instructions, he laid her down at the base of the tree. Seeing the activity, the kids ran up to them, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing with Ali Mystic? She's not dead, is she?" questioned Marron apprehensively.

"No, she's not," reassured Trunks. He proceeded to tell them what Kya was doing and why.

"You mean, we won't get to see Ali again 'til we're all grown up?" asked Lidal tearfully.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," answered Trunks. Pendril lowered his head, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He fingered the silver butterfly that hung from around his neck. _I'll just have to hold on to this a little longer than I thought. But I will be able to return it to Ali Mystic!_

Meanwhile, Kya started to glow as she built up power from the Earth. Embyr glowed as well, lending her own power to the mix to keep Kya from getting too tired later on. Gradually the glow spread to cover the entire tree and Ali Mystic's prone form. Right before their eyes, the tree began to grow 'til its now massive trunk towered even over Sixteen's immense height. The branches grew thicker, becoming sturdier, as bright new leaves sprouted all along their lengths. Slowly the growth tapered off as Kya opened her eyes. "That should do it."

"Sure is an impressive sight," remarked Krillin.

"That should do what?" asked Eighteen.

"It'll hold her weight now," answered Kya.

Reaching out to the tree again, Kya merged her mind with its being. Like prehensile tentacles, several green vines reached out from the branches, wrapping themselves around Ali Mystic's arms, legs, and abdomen. Gently the vines lifted her off the ground, raising her among the tree's branches. More vines shot out, wrapping around her, enclosing her in a cocoon like a caterpillar. The cocoon anchored in the branches and steadied, safe and protected for the years to come. And it would be years before any of them saw Ali Mystic again.

Silently the warriors and their families said good-bye and returned to their homes to recover from the emotional and physical ordeal of the last couple days. Before heading home, Sixteen and Bulma escorted Dr. Aleks to her time machine, making sure to destroy all the scientist's research before letting her take off to her own time with Mr. Yondeiru's body. And that was the last they saw of her, to their great relief.

It took several weeks for Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Sixteen to rebuild the Lookout to its former glory. After that, only Piccolo went up there to take a survey of the Earth and to check on the cocoon. Too many bad memories for the others. Pendril often accompanied him, mostly to reassure himself that she was all right.

It was during one of these visits that Trunks went up there, looking for Pendril. Piccolo pointed out his location to him, sitting forlornly on a window ledge over looking the giant tree that contained the cocoon. Trunks floated up beside him, taking a seat on the ledge.

"Up hear again, Pendril?"

Pendril sighed. "I miss her. I wish . . . I wish we'd gotten to know her better, before all this happened."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Trunks reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "Here. I thought you should be the first to see these."

Pendril took the envelope and opened it to reveal several photographs. "These . . . these are the photos Ali took the day we went to see the pterodactyls nest." _So much happened that day._

"Yeah. I finally got around to developing the film in her camera. I made copies for everyone, so that set is for you and your sister. Just something to remember her by. She was a good photographer."

Pendril glanced up from perusing the pictures. "Thanks Trunks."

"Hey, she was our friend." Trunks stood, rustling the young Namek's thick hair as he did so. "You take care Pendril. And don't brood too much."

With that, Trunks left, leaving Pendril to study the photos in solitude. The one he looked over the most, though, was taken by Trunks. The one where he caught Ali Mystic with a rare smile lighting up her face, holding the runt baby pterodactyl in her arms. Pendril looked up, tears in his eyes. _Just make sure she heals and I'll see to it she smiles like that all the time_. And a sudden breeze came, ruffling his green locks, as if in consensus.

Fate has been realized, destiny achieved

Now she belongs in their world

All that remains

Is the metamorphosis of her wings.

****

Epilogue

10.19.## continued . . .

I guess that's enough for now. I can hear him stirring in the next room. I should go back to bed before he realizes I'm having sleeping problems again. At least my thoughts aren't whirling around as much, so I should be able to sleep easier now. Writing really does help. But now that I've begun telling my story, I don't want to stop. I'll just have to finish it later.

Signed:

Ali Mystic

****

End of Journal Entry

__

To Be Continued . . . 

*End of the Mystic Saga*

****

Guardian Saga Coming Soon


End file.
